Finding a Mother, Becoming a Mother
by SwEeT AnGeL 1004
Summary: Sakura finds out that her mother is not dead--but living somewhere. Sakura goes off to find her mother and find the truth, but meanwhile she's pregnant with Syaoran's baby. *FINISHED, EPILOGUE POSTED*
1. Prologue

1 Finding a Mother; Being a Mother  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Summary: Sakura finds out that her mom is not dead, but actually alive and living somewhere in the world. She goes on a quest to find her mother and find the truth- but meanwhile, she's pregnant with Syaoran's baby. In the end, she finds her mother. But who is she? And why did she leave?  
  
A/N: Kind of a twisted plot…my apologies. I combined two ideas in one, since I'm too lazy to write two fanfics. I gave up on a fanfic that I didn't even start. Ha! R&R, please  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
::actions::  
  
2 Prologue  
  
It all started on her birthday when Sakura couldn't resist getting her lips off Syaoran.  
  
It all ended one morning when they woke up in each other's arm—with no clothes on.  
  
But wait, it didn't really end just there…  
  
It kind ended up to the day Sakura was staring at her calendar.  
  
'My period was due yesterday…what's wrong?' Sakura thought.  
  
Her mind slid back to the day…'No, it couldn't have been that'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a solemn knock on the door.  
  
Jumping up to greet her father, Sakura opened the door and let her father in.  
  
"Honey, I know you're 18 now," her father started.  
  
"Duh!! I'm EIGHTEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!" Sakura squealed excitedly.  
  
"Yet the maturity of an eight year old. I have something very serious to tell you, and you mustn't interrupt me until I'm finished. I've held off telling you this until I thought you were ready."  
  
Sakura was about to butt in but she saw the sincerity and graveness of her father and held her tongue.  
  
"For fifteen years, you were told that your mother had died. Well, ::cough:: that's not exactly the truth."  
  
Sakura looked up and froze.  
  
"Your mother had left us. She told me she had a dream and that being a home- mom had nothing to do with reaching it."  
  
Tears started forming in Sakura's huge emerald eyes.  
  
"The pain was too great for me—I fell apart for the first year she was gone."  
  
Sakura could remember being sent to her grandmother and grandfather's house with Touya.  
  
"I thought it would be best to tell you that she had passed away. After all, she is dead to you and Touya. But now I realize I made a mistake—and I want to fix it as best as I can. I realize you're almost done growing up, and I think that now you're deciding what to do with your life, and you're mother should be part of it."  
  
Sakura looked down.  
  
She had no clue what to say…  
  
"I'm going to look for her," she said firmly.  
  
Her father started to open her mouth, but she went on, "I'm going to look for her because I need a truthful answer.  
  
You have no choice but to support me," Sakura said.  
  
Her father got up, sighed and told her that he'd give her all documents he ever had concerning her and left.  
  
Sakura breathed out.  
  
"Now how the hell am I going to find her?" 


	2. Chapter 1

1 Finding a Mother; Being a Mother  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Summary: Sakura finds out that her mom is not dead, but actually alive and living somewhere in the world. She goes on a quest to find her mother and find the truth- but meanwhile, she's pregnant with Syaoran's baby. In the end, she finds her mother. But who is she? And why did she leave?  
  
A/N: Prologue posted up…yay!!! So we're already at chapter one. What's going to happen in this chapter? Read and find out. After you do, please feel the URGE to review….haha, I've been watching too many Clairol Herbal Essences commercials..  
  
"How the hell am I going to find my mother?" Sakura asked, dumfounded.  
  
She took a deep breath and decided to plan it out.  
  
Of course, it was summer now, and she had her own car so she could spend her time and money on whatever she wanted to.  
  
Sakura grabbed a pen and sheet of pencil and wrote,  
  
Plan to Find Mom:  
  
Go through Dad's documents  
  
Go to Library and find some newspaper records, birth records, etc, etc.  
  
Go tell Syaoran  
  
Go find her.  
  
Find her  
  
Sakura stood up and went to her dad's office.  
  
There, on his desk, was a small stack of uneven papers.  
  
She took them, and on the way up, got some chips and ranch dip.  
  
Lying on her bed, she ate the Ruffles and looked at the first paper.  
  
It was their marriage document.  
  
"Nadeshiko Karachi. Married to Fujitaka Kinomoto on June 27th." Sakura read aloud.  
  
"No information…" she moved on to the next paper.  
  
A divorce document.  
  
Sakura felt a pang in her stomach.  
  
She had never imagined her parents being divorced…  
  
"Nadeshiko Karachi wishes to divorce Fujitaka Kinomoto." She read the post- it.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura felt her stomach convulsing and rushed to the bathroom to throw up.  
  
Flushing the toilet, she came of the bathroom wiping her mouth.  
  
She bumped into Touya, who stood there tapping his foot.  
  
"Bad dip?" Sakura lamely said.  
  
"What's up?" Touya said.  
  
"Nothing…I don't know, I just threw up," Sakura said.  
  
Trying to change the subject, she asked, "Do you know where Mom went after she left?"  
  
Touya shrugged and answered, "I don't care. I've moved on," and abruptly left.  
  
Sakura also shrugged and went back to her room.  
  
There was news clipping of their marriage in the Tomoeda Times, a photocopy of her mother's birth certificate, and a picture of her parent's wedding.  
  
Sakura stared at it, evaluating her mother.  
  
Her mother's body at 21 was built like her— slender and tall.  
  
Her long auburn hair tumbled down to her wait in large curls and her slim waist and moderate chest made her body perfect.  
  
But what struck Sakura the most were her large emerald eyes.  
  
They shone with happiness and contentment.  
  
"I never would've guessed you were going to divorce that guy in 7 years, eh?" Sakura said.  
  
After looking through the pile, Sakura was at a dead end. She didn't know where to start—she had almost no info on where her mother could be.  
  
At least she knew what her mother looked like…  
  
She fingered the phone in her room.  
  
"That's it! I'll call Syaoran! He'll help me…"  
  
Sakura busily dialed his number.  
  
"Hello?" answered a deep, masculine, hot, sexy voice.  
  
"Hello? Syaoran? You won't believe what happened to me today…" Sakura went on to explain what had happened. Suddenly, she felt her stomach lurching again, and brought her hand to her mouth.  
  
Luckily, she didn't have to run to the bathroom and throw up; she didn't throw up but did a lot of gagging.  
  
"Sak?" asked a muffled voice from the phone.  
  
"I'm okay, I'm okay," Sakura said, obviously startled, "I threw up a couple of minutes ago, and I guess I'm not quite finished."  
  
Syaoran worriedly said, "I'll be right over, Hon, okay?"  
  
"No, that's ok—" the phone went dead.  
  
Sakura felt her stomach.  
  
She shook her head, thinking 'no it couldn't be'.  
  
When the doorbell rang, Sakura jumped up and got it.  
  
"Hey!" Sakura said lightly.  
  
"What's wrong? Do you have a fever? Are you okay?" Syaoran asked, feeling her head with his hand.  
  
"I'm okay—but what's important now is finding my mom. Help!!" Sakura said sweetly.  
  
"I know just the place to go."  
  
Stepping out of Syaoran's navy blue jeep, they were in downtown Tokyo, in front of a Government building.  
  
"Syaoran, are you sure we can go in there?" Sakura asked nervously, eying the tough security guards who were milling around with eyes like hawks.  
  
"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," Syaoran replied.  
  
He walked straight up to a security guard and asked him where the voting records were.  
  
"There on the fourth floor."  
  
Sakura followed Syaoran up the elevator and into a reception area, where he asked an old lady if he could see voting records for Japan.  
  
(a/n: I have no clue about the government stuff in japan, so if there isn't any voting, pardon me)  
  
"I'm sorry, we're not allowed to let anyone see those," the lady replied.  
  
"I'm from the Li clan…of Hong Kong?" Syaoran said.  
  
"Oh! Forgive me, of course you can. Who are you looking for?" the lady asked, as she got up and led them into a room stacked with tons of books.  
  
"Nadeshiko Karachi."  
  
The lady flipped through the book, peering at names.  
  
"Not in here for last year. That means she probably doesn't live in Japan anymore."  
  
Sakura sank to her knees, her head buried between her knees.  
  
"But she IS in here for year before. Apparently, she move between then," the lady explained.  
  
"Is there an address?" Sakura asked hopefully.  
  
"Only where she registered to vote; and that could be anywhere. But you could probably go to the voting center where she voted and find her address there."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
After getting the appropriate address from the lady, Sakura felt her stomach lurching again.  
  
Running to the bathroom with Syaoran in hand, they both went into a stall and Syaoran patted Sakura's back.  
  
When Sakura was finished, she rinsed her mouth.  
  
"Honey, I'm worried," Syaoran said, "Why do you keep on throwing up?"  
  
"I don't know….eek!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're in a GIRL'S BATHROOM, silly!!" Sakura said, giggling.  
  
Syaoran's face turned tomato red and he ran out…  
  
Afterwards, Syaoran and Sakura traveled half an hour to a medium large urban city, which was much like Tomoeda.  
  
"128645 Main Street," Sakura read aloud, as Syaoran drove slowly.  
  
"There it is," Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura got out of the car while Syaoran parked, and she ran inside.  
  
"Excuse me, do you have the address of a person who voted here two years ago?" Sakura asked breathlessly.  
  
"I'm sorry, that's privileged information."  
  
"But you see, I'm her daughter!!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"And I'm Syaoran Li, from the Li clan in Hong Kong?" Syaoran stepped in.  
  
"In that case, its fine," the man who had been speaking said.  
  
He turned around and started typing on the computer.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Nadeshiko Karachi."  
  
"She lived in this city. Her address is…crap!" the man swore as the computer froze.  
  
"AUGH!!" Sakura exasperatedly sighed.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they were on their way again to a desolate neighborhood.  
  
  
  
"Dude, did this place get deserted or what?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I don't know," Sakura said, peering around.  
  
Sakura sighed, tired, and told Syaoran to drive her home.  
  
"C'mon, you can't just give up like that!" Syaoran pleaded.  
  
"I don't know…I'm too exhausted…" Sakura replied.  
  
"Well, let's go get some food. Tacos?"  
  
"Yah…okay."  
  
Sakura got into the car.  
  
They quickly got into the car, and once they got out Sakura inhaled deeply, expecting the nice spicy smell of salsa and tacos…but that's not what she got.  
  
They had parked near the back, close to the kitchen, and obviously there was some grease involved.  
  
"Kech! Kech!" Sakura coughed, and ran to the bathroom.  
  
Syaoran breathed it in and his lip turned up at the smell, but he didn't feel nauseous.  
  
He waited outside (being kind of smarter now) and when she came out, he puttered all over her like a mother hen.  
  
"What's wrong?" he demanded, "That's the THIRD time you've thrown up today, and you haven't even eaten anything! THIRD time! THIRD time, ya hear me?"  
  
Sakura nodded meekly.  
  
They started walking back to the car, since Sakura couldn't stand the smell of the oil.  
  
Suddenly, Syaoran whirled around, concern on his face.  
  
"When has this throwing up thing started?" he demanded.  
  
"Today?"  
  
Syaoran quickly calculated in his head.  
  
"It's been six weeks since your birthday…how long has it been since your period?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"My period was due almost a week ago…"  
  
"Oh dear…get in the car."  
  
Syaoran jumped into the car and rushed out onto the freeway.  
  
"Syaoran, you're going the wrong way," Sakura said.  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"We have to say the 65-North? We're going south…"  
  
"Yeah, but the hospital's this way."  
  
A/N: Chapter one done!! Yay!! Like I said before, the plot's kinda twisted. I'm "trying" to add more S&S fluff in there…but I'm all out of sugar. Would it be too twisted to make Sakura have leukemia? Just kidding! I'm not putting that in there…that'd be WAY too weird, even for me. 


	3. Chapter 2

1 Finding a Mother; Being a Mother  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Summary: Sakura finds out that her mom is not dead, but actually alive and living somewhere in the world. She goes on a quest to find her mother and find the truth- but meanwhile, she's pregnant with Syaoran's baby. In the end, she finds her mother. But who is she? And why did she leave?  
  
A/N: Hey, we're already on chapter 2! I'll try to post every week or so. Oh yah, if you want me to e-mail you when I update, just review me. Hmm…I'm thinking of this great one-shotter I have planned—but it requires Syaoran to be in a band—well, not a band, but a music group (which includes dancing…hee hee) Anyways, read and review!!  
  
P.S. This chapter is going to be mainly about Sakura—not much about her mother.  
  
P.P.S. I'm using Realla Nights' idea she gave me in a review~  
  
"Yeah, but the hospitals this way."  
  
Sakura helplessly watched as Syaoran roughly drove to the hospital.  
  
Finally, she started staring at Syaoran with hooded eyes.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that," Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura turned away and sighed.  
  
"Grr…" Syaoran got off the highway and into the direction of the hospital.  
  
"Well, what if I am pregnant…what will we do?"  
  
"It's my baby, right?"  
  
"No, it's some hobo's I met on the street."  
  
"WHAT?" Syaoran looked at Sakura, but when he saw the grin on her face, he calmed down.  
  
"I'm going to get you…" he playfully punched her on the shoulder.  
  
"Hee hee…" Sakura's grin suddenly disappeared as they arrived in the parking lot of the hospital.  
  
Syaoran quickly got off and opened the door for Sakura.  
  
She nervously got out and walked toward the hospital entrance with her hand in Syaoran's.  
  
"Hi, where's the pregnancy clinic?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Over down that hall. There'll be another reception desk there."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran paused right before they entered the clinic.  
  
"Sakura, I just want you to know that I'll stick by your side no matter what. I'll always love you and never leave you."  
  
"I know," Sakura replied and nuzzled Syaoran.  
  
They briefly kissed and walked into the room.  
  
"Hi, how may I help you?" a young, perky woman asked them.  
  
"Yah…um…" Syaoran started blushing.  
  
Sakura took over for him, "We're not sure if I'm pregnant…could we take a test or something?"  
  
The woman smiled.  
  
"Sure. Can I have your name?"  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"Please fill this out."  
  
Syaoran received the paper and started going over the questions.  
  
"Name…address…number…" he started filling out the basic information.  
  
"Okay…how did you know to come here?" Syaoran read aloud.  
  
"I've watched enough Japanese dramas to know when a woman's pregnant…let's just fill in the throwing up part."  
  
Sakura laughed.  
  
Pretty soon, the form was filled out.  
  
They turned it in and the lady said, "Okay, if you'll follow that woman over there, please."  
  
Sakura anxiously followed the woman, Syaoran trailing beside her.  
  
In a quiet room, the woman pressed a cup into Sakura's hand and said, "We'll be needing a urine sample."  
  
Sakura made a face and went to the bathroom.  
  
Suddenly, Syaoran had an idea.  
  
"Could you tell her I'll be right back?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Syaoran briskly walked all the way back to the front desk.  
  
"Do you have any records on Nadeshiko Karachi?"  
  
"Um, actually, okay…" the woman started typing away, "I'm new…shoot, what was the password again? Debby! Could you help me?"  
  
A woman around her late 20's; early 30's came in –but of course, Syaoran was bad at guessing ages so she could be who-knows-how-old.  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
The woman spoke with a slight American accent worn over the years.  
  
Syaoran could tell from her name that 'Debby' was obviously an American- born Japanese woman.  
  
"I need to locate some records on Nadeshiko Karachi."  
  
"What? Nadeshiko? I know her!!" Debby exclaimed.  
  
She turned to Syaoran.  
  
"Are you her son?" Syaoran blushed and shook his head.  
  
'Oh shoot…what if she finds out that Sakura is Nadeshiko's daughter---and that she pregnant? Oh shit…'  
  
"Well, I know her. She moved last year…we went to high school together. Didn't she get married like a week after her graduation or something? She was only 19…poor thing, she left her family."  
  
Syaoran was busily trying to memorize this info.  
  
"Anyways, do you know her? She's not in trouble is she? Of course not…I know her too well. I was practically her best friend…except for that stupid designer who was hanging around her…but anyways, what do you need, hon?"  
  
Syaoran blushed again and replied, "Do you know where she is right now?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry, sweetie. Last time I talked to her was last year, and she told me she was moving to the States. She could be anywhere in that gigantic continent. But she DID say something about…the east coast? New England or something. She wanted to be a model…  
  
(A/N: I'm sorry, but this is turning out to be like "Find a Stranger, Say Goodbye." Damn, even the title's similar. Sorry…I didn't mean to make it be like that…oh well the book is really good, though. I'll try to make it different…)  
  
…but she could've just stayed here and worked for her friend. I don't know why she had to leave her family. Anyways, I gotta go. Nice chatting with ya!" Debby rushed off.  
  
Syaoran thanked the woman and left towards the clinic.  
  
"Well, the urine test results are out, and congratulations, Syaoran. You're going to be a father."  
  
Sakura looked towards Syaoran hopefully.  
  
He paused.  
  
He sat down and buried his face in his hands.  
  
"Syaoran, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean for it to be like this…" Sakura's eyes glimmered under the tears that were forming.  
  
He hugged her and said, "No, it's not your fault. It's mine. But that's not important right now. What are our choices?" he asked the woman.  
  
"The baby's only 6 weeks old. You can either have an abortion, put it up for adoption after giving birth, or you can raise it."  
  
Syaoran looked expectantly at Sakura.  
  
"I don't know what to do. Touya's going to kill me. Father will be so disappointed…I can't face them at school…so an abortion seems the best choice. But I couldn't EVER do that to my…child. It's murder. I don't want to put it up for adoption, but I can't raise it by myself."  
  
"What makes you think you're going to raise it by yourself? I told you I'd always be here for you."  
  
Sakura looked up at Syaoran.  
  
His warm brown eyes met Sakura's trusting emerald ones.  
  
"I'm raising the baby. With Syaoran," Sakura said firmly to the nurse.  
  
A/N: Ooh…sorta cliffhanger. Just to let you know, I'll try to put more mush into the next chapter. Next chapter's going to be about…hehe…telling Touya. Ooh, that'll be fun!!! Haha..i'm evil…j/k…..ok, now I gotta post this up. This chapter's kinda short…sorry. I'll try to make the next one at least 4 pages long…but I thought this would be a good ending. G2G!! R&R 


	4. Chapter 3

1 Finding a Mother; Being a Mother  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Summary: Sakura finds out that her mom is not dead, but actually alive and living somewhere in the world. She goes on a quest to find her mother and find the truth- but meanwhile, she's pregnant with Syaoran's baby. In the end, she finds her mother. But who is she? And why did she leave?  
  
A/N: Chapter 3!! We're getting along here!! Again, leave me your e-mail in a review if you want me to e-mail u when I update. Thanks!!  
  
"I'm raising the baby. With Syaoran," Sakura said firmly to the nurse.  
  
"Well, in order to raise a healthy baby you'll want to come for checkups every two weeks."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran nodded seriously.  
  
They went home, discussing how to break the news to everyone.  
  
Syaoran parked the car outside the Kinomoto house.  
  
"Well, should we build it up and break the news, or break the news and cover up?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura, being kind of dense, asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Should we start off telling him that we love each other and prepare him for the news, and then tell him or should we tell him and then try to calm him down?"  
  
"Definitely prepare him. What about Touya? He's going to have even more of a fit than father. And what about Tomoyo and everyone at school?"  
  
"We'll worry about Touya after seeing what your father's reaction is. And well, Tomboy will surely understand. When did the doctor say it would start showing?"  
  
"Well, since I'm kind of tall and slim, it'll show…around five or six months. Right now is June, plus five equals November or December…and it'll REALLY show around January or February…and it'll be born in March or April, or even February at the earliest."  
  
Syaoran's eyes bugged out.  
  
"That's only in NINE months!"  
  
"Duh, silly!" Sakura smiled, and leaned forward to kiss him.  
  
"We did this because we love each other, right? Not because we're perverts."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Sakura snuggled against Syaoran's broad chest and closed her eyes.  
  
Syaoran gently stroked her back in a rhythmic matter until Sakura fell asleep.  
  
He closed his eyes too and they fell asleep for about ten minutes, worn out from the activities of the day.  
  
When they woke up, Sakura was still in his arms.  
  
"Sakura. Sakura!" Syaoran whispered in her ears, making her giggle from the tickly feeling.  
  
"Let's go inside. And tell your father."  
  
Sakura's eyes immediately opened.  
  
"Great, you just had to mention that."  
  
They got out of the car and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hi, daddy," Sakura nervously twisted her hair with her finger.  
  
"Do you have anything to tell me?"  
  
"Well…sorta."  
  
"Let's go sit down."  
  
Syaoran, Sakura and Fujitaka sat down on the worn ivory leather couch.  
  
"Daddy, you know how much I love Syaoran and how he loves me. You know we're planning on getting married someday, and we completely care, trust, and love each other more than anything else," Sakura began.  
  
Syaoran cut in, "I just wanted you to know that we're both equally responsible for whatever happens in our relationship."  
  
Fujitaka pushed up his reading glasses and said, "Go on."  
  
"What we did on my birthday was both our choices. We were ready to take a step forward in our relationship because we completely trusted each other. We're soulmates. And it wasn't supposed to end this way, but I got---Daddy, you're gonna be a grandfather."  
  
Fujitaka simply smiled.  
  
"I've known this from the start. Although I'm not too happy with what has happened, I can't do anything but support you guys. So, what are you going to do? They baby's going to be due in February or March, and that's not too far off, considering how your senior year starts in September."  
  
"We're going to raise the baby—together."  
  
"Okay, but no more of this—er…until you're married, okay?" Fujitaka said, blushing at the mention.  
  
"Yes, Daddy. Oh, by the way, how are we going to tell this to Touya?"  
  
"Tell me what?" a tall, frowning Touya stood at the doorway.  
  
"You two go on upstairs---and lock the door. I'll take care of this."  
  
Sakura took Syaoran upstairs and they locked Sakura's door.  
  
"So, what should we name her?"  
  
"Her? What about a him?"  
  
"Well---"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran gave each other a look.  
  
There were loud, Godzilla stomps, shaking the house.  
  
"BAM!!!!!" the door busted off its hinges.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura froze, and Touya walked over, his face bright red from fury.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DO?"  
  
"&^%W$*)&%)&^%&#%$&%(*#&^(#^(&#%(*#!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
-CENSORED-  
  
(This scene is not appropriate for children and younger teens. Please close eyes and scroll down.)  
  
Syaoran stood up in anger, "It's time you stop being so protective of Sakura!! She's 18 and legally a woman now! You've GOT TO LET GO!"  
  
BAM!! . Syaoran went flying, punched in the face.  
  
"Ooh, that's got to hurt," Sakura said and rushed over to him.  
  
Ten minutes later in the hospital, Syaoran was getting treated for stitches in his face and a broken nose.  
  
Sakura wandered around, waiting for Syaoran and her feet took her to the Mothering Clinic.  
  
She wrinkled her nose at pictures of women going through painful birth.  
  
Her feet took her back to Syaoran.  
  
"Oh, honey, are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. Or, I think I am."  
  
Sakura giggled at his pouting face.  
  
She sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't tire yourself out too much. Want to go to America?"  
  
"What?!? What are you talking about? America?"  
  
"Well, we have all summer to go to look for your mother, don't we? And we know she's in America. We can start off by going to Washington D.C. and try looking for her."  
  
"But Syaoran, I didn't think my search would take us all the way to the U.S. And we can't just go by ourselves, and who would pay for the tickets?"  
  
"First, let's go tell Tomoyo that you're pregnant."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~At Tomoyo's house  
  
"Ding dong"  
  
"Hey!" Tomoyo greeted her best friend and Syaoran with a hug.  
  
"Come on in!!"  
  
"Okay…." Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other uncertainly and shrugged.  
  
They went inside the parlor, which Tomoyo re-decorated every month.  
  
During May, the theme was a "Japanese spring festival".  
  
There was a light pink couch with a sky blue loveseat.  
  
There were tapestries on the pink and blue wall of beautiful flowers, and there were rugs that matched the colors.  
  
"So, what did you want to tell me?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other again.  
  
Deciding to go blunt, Sakura blurted out, "Tomoyo, I'm pregnant with Syaoran's baby." 


	5. Chapter 4

1 Finding a Mother; Being a Mother  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Summary: Sakura finds out that her mom is not dead, but actually alive and living somewhere in the world. She goes on a quest to find her mother and find the truth- but meanwhile, she's pregnant with Syaoran's baby. In the end, she finds her mother. But who is she? And why did she leave?  
  
A/N: Yay!! We're already on chapter four!!! Hm….yeah, this is a week late. Sorry! Oh yeah, I changed my pen name from SwEeT AnGeL to SwEeT AnGeL 1004, okay?  
  
Deciding to go blunt, Sakura blurted out, "Tomoyo, I'm pregnant with Syaoran's baby."  
  
Tomoyo raised her eyebrows so high they nearly disappeared into her bangs.  
  
"And when did this…incident…happen??"  
  
Sakura smiled sweetly, "On my birthday…."  
  
"Right…wow…I'm going to become an aunt…well, a god aunt, right…wow…I can't believe this…how far along are you?" she asked.  
  
"7 weeks? 6 weeks? I dunno…but we also came here to tell you something else."  
  
"What is it? Should I sit down for this one, too?"  
  
"No…that's fine. Syaoran and I are going to America for the summer….to look for my mother."  
  
"Your mother?" Tomoyo gasped.  
  
"Yes…my mother."  
  
"Well, that's perfect. I need to go to Hollywood to see a fashion show! You guys can come along…"  
  
"We're stopping by D.C. and try too look for my mom there…"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes nearly popped out.  
  
"Well, that's perfect because I am looking for… I have my own business there, too." Tomoyo pursed her lips.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other and simply shrugged.  
  
After saying their byes, Syaoran walked Sakura home.  
  
"So…what are we going to do when the baby comes?"  
  
"Well…we'll be in college…and we'll have 2 more months of school left…and I know I can't take them off. And how am I going to care for her? We should've thought this before…."  
  
"Hey, we didn't know this was going to happen," Syaoran comforted her.  
  
They held hands and strolled home.  
  
"Wanna watch a movie?" Syaoran suggested.  
  
"No…that's okay." Sakura was silent and she looked down as she walked.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing much….I mean, it's all just so sudden, you know?"  
  
"Yes…I know…"  
  
"Anyways…I love you…" Sakura said as they reached her house.  
  
Syaoran leaned in to kiss her, and she caught his lips and tilted her head.  
  
Closing his eyes, Syaoran wrapped Sakura in his arms and his tongue started exploring her mouth when…  
  
"Ah hem."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran jumped and embarrassedly looked at Touya, who was tapping his foot and had his hands on his hips.  
  
"Bye," Syaoran whispered and ran off.  
  
Sakura laughed and went inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran was walking home.  
  
He was thinking about what Sakura said…."We should've thought about this before…"  
  
Syaoran u-turned and walked downtown.  
  
He briskly paced down the street but slowed down as he reached his destination.  
  
Slowly opening the door, he walked into the jewelry store and asked one of the workers, "Hi. I'd like to buy an engagement ring for my girlfriend?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura was at home, sitting on the couch next to her brother.  
  
He glared at her for a second but she gave him a sweet, innocent smile.  
  
Touya relaxed and reluctantly grinned.  
  
Fujitaka came and sat down on the other couch and spoke, "So what is it you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Daddy, you know I'm on a mission-" Touya snorted "-to find Mom."  
  
Touya got up and left.  
  
Sakura gave a quizzical look to Fujitaka but her father simply shrugged.  
  
"I'm going to America for the rest of summer vacation with Tomoyo and Syaoran. Is that okay with you?"  
  
Fujitaka sighed softly.  
  
"Yes…," he stood up and thought to himself, 'She's growing up…I need to let her go…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the jewelry store, the clerk was showing Syaoran several gold rings.  
  
"I don't want gold…do you have any…white gold?"  
  
The woman replied, "Sure! What size?"  
  
"Umm…24k white gold with a 16k diamond? Size 5??" Syaoran guessed.  
  
The woman took out a ring.  
  
Syaoran looked at it, satisfied.  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Twenty-eight hundred dollars."  
  
Syaoran gasped.  
  
He blushed, realizing how…"unprofessional" he sounded.  
  
"Do you have anything cheaper? But the same style…"  
  
"What about a 18k band and a 12k diamond ring is about 12 hundred dollars."  
  
"I'll buy that one…" Syaoran got out his credit card and painfully gave up the money he had painstakingly earned for four years.  
  
But he knew it'd be worth that smile…  
  
Syaoran walked out the door after paying for the ring and was trying to decide how to propose to her.  
  
He fingered his cell phone and simply pressed the quick-dial for Tomoyo's phone number.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo squealed as she heard Syaoran telling her he was proposing.  
  
Syaoran winced.  
  
"So, how are you going to do it?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I don't know. That's why I called you. How should I?"  
  
"Well….you want romantic, sweet or classical?"  
  
"All of them."  
  
"Hmmm…tough one…here it is—take her to a restaurant that has a karaoke bar. Sing a song for her (that's romantic), and then have some flowers delivered to her for each course. First, start off casual with some daisies, and then move on to roses and etc. That's the sweet part. Finally, before the dessert comes, have a single rose delivered to her that is fake, with the ring inside and just propose!! That's the classical part…"  
  
Syaoran was listening intently and nodded.  
  
"Okay…thanks."  
  
"No problem!! Bye~"  
  
Syaoran hung up with her.  
  
He got back onto the phone and dialed a couple of numbers.  
  
Writing down onto a pad, he wrote down, "Olive Garden…Conroy's…"  
  
Finally, he finished up and stretched.  
  
Syaoran picked up the phone for one last call to Sakura.  
  
"Sakura? Yeah…are you free tonight? Okay…I'll pick you up at 6:30!!" said Syaoran.  
  
Sakura, on the other side of the phone, smiled and said okay.  
  
Syaoran nervously got ready for the date….  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura was in her room, singing on the top of her lungs an oldies love song.  
  
She giggled and picked out her clothes.  
  
She chose a black, backless dress that fit her body, accenting places and hiding other spots.  
  
Sakura added a silvery shawl to keep her warm, wore her silver high heels and tied up her hair with a (silver) clip.  
  
Sakura happily sighed and grabbed her black bag and ran out the door.  
  
Promptly at 6:30, Syaoran arrived in his car and she tentatively got in.  
  
He was wearing black suit (A/N: ooooh…: ) hehe).  
  
They quietly drove to the Olive Garden, an American-Italian restaurant.  
  
Sakura could tell tonight was going to be different…but how?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo and Kero was quietly following Syaoran's car onto the highway….  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran took Sakura's hand and they went into the restaurant, and they were escorted to their seats.  
  
"Look there's a karaoke machine!!" Syaoran said.  
  
He stood up, and before Sakura knew it, he was up onto the stage singing, "My Love for You."  
  
It was hilarious (if it wasn't so serious), but Sakura couldn't help but giggle.  
  
Afterwards, Syaoran sat down, blushing as red as a tomato as he received the applause and kiss from Sakura.  
  
The waiter came and took their orders.  
  
Sakura noticed Syaoran looking around.  
  
"What are you looking for, honey?"  
  
"Um…nothing…"  
  
After about ten minutes, a man came out from the side and presented Sakura with a bouquet of yellow daisies.  
  
Sakura received them with a gracious smile and inhaled them deeply.  
  
She put them next to her bag and they got their appetizer.  
  
After eating that, they made small chit-chat while another man came out and gave Sakura some pink pansies.  
  
"Wow…this is the most flowers I've ever gotten!" Sakura giggled and put the pansies next to the daisies.  
  
They ate their first course, some salad…got some lilies…  
  
Second course, some soup, got a bouquet of tulips…  
  
Pretty soon, the chair next to Sakura was filled with large bouquets of flowers.  
  
"Madam, your fettucini alfredo. Sir, your double-stuffed meat ravioli."  
  
The waiter presented them with their main courses.  
  
Sakura smiled and they ate, and soon a guy came out and presented Sakura with red roses.  
  
"From me," Syaoran said, smiling lightly as Sakura gave him a kiss.  
  
Thirty minutes later, they ordered their desserts.  
  
By that time, Syaoran was sweating from nervousness.  
  
Their four-layer chocolate lasagna cake and tiramisu came out.  
  
Finally, the single rose came out.  
  
Syaoran took it from the man and got out of his chair and kneeled before Sakura.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo was hiding in the decorative plants next to Sakura's table, filming everything.  
  
"Ooh, here it comes!!!!" Tomoyo whispered to Kero, who was pigging out on all of the desserts Tomoyo had ordered for him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The lights romantically dimmed and some soft music from the live orchestra.  
  
"Sakura, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?" Syaoran asked.  
  
A/N: Hahaha!!!!! Cliffhanger!!!!! Of course, duh, she'll say yes. Oops, gave the next chapter away. But anyways, sorry for this being so late—but in exchange, it's a page longer than any other chapter. Again, review if you want me to e-mail you when I post, and just review so I can get some feedback. Thanks!!! 


	6. Chapter 5

1 Finding a Mother; Being a Mother  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Summary: Sakura finds out that her mom is not dead, but actually alive and living somewhere in the world. She goes on a quest to find her mother and find the truth- but meanwhile, she's pregnant with Syaoran's baby. In the end, she finds her mother. But who is she? And why did she leave?  
  
A/N: I'm actually getting an early start on a chapter…let's hope I get finished in time! Enjoy, and review.  
  
The lights romantically dimmed and some soft music from the live orchestra.  
  
"Sakura, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura hesitated.  
  
Then, she got down on the floor with Syaoran and hugged him.  
  
"Yes, I will. I love you…" Sakura started crying, and Syaoran enveloped her back into his arms.  
  
The other people in the restraint started applauding.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kero and Tomoyo, still hiding in the bushes, dabbed at their eyes with a hankie.  
  
"My little Sakura…all grown up, getting married," Tomoyo sobbed.  
  
Kero tried to give her a hug (it didn't work very well, he's only, what, 5 inches tall?) and Tomoyo said, "I'm okay now. We have a wedding to plan!!!!"  
  
"We?" Kero asked, confused.  
  
Tomoyo rushed off already, dialing furiously into her cell phone and shouting orders into another phone.  
  
Kero shrugged and flew off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After eating their dessert, Sakura and Syaoran happily walked home (the car…. went home by itself, okay?), hand in hand as Sakura kept on admiring her ring.  
  
"I'm so glad you like it…" Syaoran said, relieved.  
  
To himself, he thought 'I'm NEVER going jewelry shopping AGAIN!!'  
  
"I wouldn't have cared if you got me one of those plastic rings…it's the thought that counts," Sakura said sweetly.  
  
She gave him another hug, and whispered in his ear, "If you ever get me a plastic one, I'm going to KILL you."  
  
Syaoran chuckled and they continued walking home.  
  
As soon as they arrived in from of Sakura's home, Syaoran went in with Sakura.  
  
"Daddy!!!!!! Oniichan!!!!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Touya came thundering down and Fujitaka came out from the kitchen, wiping his hands on his apron.  
  
"Hey, Syaoran! Why don't you join us for dessert? We already had dinner," Fujitaka asked.  
  
Touya scowled, crossing his arms across his chest  
  
"Sure—but I gotta warn you, we already had triple-layer chocolate lasagna cake and tiramisu!" Sakura giggled.  
  
Syaoran followed Sakura into the dining room.  
  
"Daddy, I'm getting married!!!" Sakura squealed.  
  
Fujitaka raised his eyebrows.  
  
"What? Dad, my sister, who is 7 years younger than me, is GETTING MARRIED before me?" Touya exploded.  
  
"Well, it's the right thing…she IS pregnant," Fujitaka counteracted.  
  
Touya raised his eyebrows in defeat.  
  
Sakura showed her father her ring.  
  
"Mmm…pretty…" Fujitaka said.  
  
He cleared his throat and asked, "So does Yelan Li know about this?"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other. "Oops?"  
  
"You guys should fly up to see her…and tell her about the marriage and pregnancy. So when's the wedding?"  
  
"Well, if I'm not mistaken, the scream of joy we heard at the restaurant behind the plants told me that Tomoyo has already planned the whole ceremony."  
  
Fujitaka nodded, smiling slightly.  
  
"Well, we're going to America in about two weeks, so we could get married a few days before and have our honeymoon in America," Sakura suggested.  
  
"Well, you should start getting prepared. Where are you going to live after being married?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"We were thinking of living in Syaoran's apartment, but that might get a little crowded after having our baby…" Sakura said.  
  
Touya snorted.  
  
Sakura gave him a look, and Syaoran hastily said, "We should get going…Sakura needs a lot of rest. We'll buy tickets to Hong Kong tonight online and leave tomorrow night…and we'll be back in two days."  
  
Fujitaka nodded again.  
  
"But isn't that a bit sudden? Getting married in a week? People I know get married in about three months to a year after the engagement," Touya broke in.  
  
Sakura shrugged.  
  
"If we get married sooner, we can have our honeymoon in America, plus, when we're traveling we won't have to get a two bed room….hehehehe," Sakura laughed.  
  
Syaoran carried a giggling Sakura upstairs as Touya scowled again.  
  
Fujitaka put his arm around his shoulder and they both sighed.  
  
At the same time, they said, "She's growing up…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Sakura woke up.  
  
She stretched her arms and yawned, and her eyes fell on two electronic tickets on her desk.  
  
"Flight to HKA from TDA at 12:30 pm today. Arrive at 2:00. Flight to TDA from HKA at 9:00 am. Arrive back here in Japan at noon," Sakura read aloud.  
  
She looked at the time and nearly screamed.  
  
"OH MY GOSH IT'S 10 IN THE MORNING????"  
  
Soon there was a whirl of suitcases, clothes, underclothes, more clothes, money and tickets flying in the air.  
  
In a record twenty minutes, Sakura was dressed in a red and beige plaid skirt with a tan halter on, tan platforms and a matching purse, holding a suitcase. The outfit was topped off with a large, floppy hat sunglasses…  
  
'Wow, being late to school really made me a fast dresser."  
  
"Dad, I'm leaving for the airport! Bye!"  
  
Sakura was out the door.  
  
Talking to herself aloud, Sakura said, "Syaoran's probably not even up. I'll make him a cup of coffee while he packs, and then we can leave by 11 for the airport."  
  
There was a loud honk from behind her, and to her disappointment, Syaoran was up and running.  
  
"Hey honey, let's go to the airport. Got the tickets?"  
  
"Yeah," Sakura nodded and climbed in.  
  
"You look beautiful," Syaoran said, and kissed Sakura on the cheek.  
  
"You don't think I should wear this halter, should I? I mean, it makes my tummy look bigger than usual, and with the baby and all…" Sakura trailed off.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Let's go!"  
  
Syaoran pressed the gas and the car vroomed off, making a stop at McDonald's for breakfast.  
  
They boarded the plane safely and took off, waiting quietly as they listened to the drone of the engine.  
  
"Welcome aboard one of the many planes of Japan Airlines. Please carefully listen to the safety instructions in the event of an emergency…."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There he is!! SYAORAN!!!!!!! LITTLE WOLF!!!!"  
  
Syaoran cringed as he recognized his mother's loud, commanding voice.  
  
Sakura giggled at the blush creeping up on Syaoran's cheeks as people turned to stare at him.  
  
They went over to Yelan and Syaoran's four older sisters.  
  
They all pinched, squeezed and kissed Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
After awhile, they all went home where Sakura and Syaoran sat on the couch across from Yelan.  
  
Sakura had her left hand on top of Syaoran's, where Yelan immediately noticed the ring.  
  
"Oh, you guys!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"The wedding's in about two weeks, and right afterwards we're going to America for our honeymoon and search for Sakura's mother."  
  
"Mmm…" Yelan replied, still grinning from the good news.  
  
"And Sakura's pregnant…seven weeks with my baby."  
  
Yelan's smile turned into a frown.  
  
A/N: OOOohhhh!! ANOTHER cliffhanger!!!!! Heehee…this one is up pretty fast, eh? But it's kinda short. Oh well….Anyways, read and review!! And make sure to specifically say if you want me to e-mail you when I update in your review, okie? ( 


	7. Chapter 6

Finding a Mother; Being a Mother  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Summary: Sakura finds out that her mom is not dead, but actually alive and living somewhere in the world. She goes on a quest to find her mother and find the truth- but meanwhile, she's pregnant with Syaoran's baby. In the end, she finds her mother. But who is she? And why did she leave?  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry I'm so late. It's been, what, a month? A month and a half since I last wrote the 5th chapter? But now, I'm on the 6th chapter. Finally! I'll try to finish this ASAP. Read and review!  
  
"Mmm." Yelan replied, still grinning from the good news.  
  
"And Sakura's pregnant.seven weeks with my baby."  
  
Yelan's smile turned into a frown.  
  
"Syaoran, you know it's irresponsible, shameful and just plain bad to take a woman to bed before marriage. I understand you two love each other, and I guess I have no choice to let this go. But if the elders hear about this, they won't be happy. But.we can just let it go. So, I'll be at the wedding in a week, okay? I suppose Ms. Daidouji will send out invitations. Now, I must go. Sakura, you should rest, okay? Good night," Yelan stood up, "By the way, where are you going to live?"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other. "We were thinking about my apartment, but it might be too small after the baby arrives."  
  
"Well, then, I'll see to it that you two get a small house. Is four bedrooms, three bathrooms enough?"  
  
"Yes! That's perfect!" Sakura said.  
  
"Okay then. Sleep well," Yelan left.  
  
"Whew! She took that better than I expected!" Syaoran said.  
  
"Me too! I was afraid she would disown you or something. But anyways, good night. What time are we leaving tomorrow?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I'll look at the tickets."  
  
"Okay."  
  
A maid escorted Sakura and Syaoran each to their separate rooms, but before they went into their rooms, they kissed good night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~The next morning.~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Miss Sakura? Miss Sakura!!" a maid whispered.  
  
"Yummy.blueberries." Sakura said, still asleep, "What?!?!"  
  
Sakura woke up.  
  
"Ms. Yelan would like to see you and Mr. Syaoran in her office by ten o' clock. You're flight leaves at 12:00, so I will pack up your belongings as you meet with her, since you need to be at the airport by 11," the maid said.  
  
Sakura nodded and dismissed the maid.  
  
She got dressed, and went out the door. Syaoran happened to come out at the same moment, too.  
  
"'Morning," Sakura said, yawning.  
  
"Good morning, sleepyhead. Hungry? We need breakfast before we meet with Mom. Wonder what she has to tell us," Syaoran said.  
  
"Yeah. I want blueberries," Sakura said.  
  
"Blueberries?"  
  
"Yeah. I've been craving them since this morning."  
  
"Part of being pregnant, I suppose," Syaoran said, smiling.  
  
He took her to the kitchen, where he ordered the cook to have a bowl of blueberries, topped with whipped cream ready for Sakura.  
  
"I myself will have some Golden Grahams," Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran went to the breakfast nook where two of Syaoran's sisters were reading fashion magazines and eating breakfast.  
  
"Good morning, Little Wolf. Good morning, Cherry Blossom!" the two said.  
  
Sakura smiled, and the older sister said, "So, you're pregnant, eh? When did you two-" the sister motioned with her fingers.  
  
Sakura blushed, while Syaoran said, "None of your business!"  
  
"On my birthday," Sakura giggled.  
  
"Was he worth a present? Was he any good?" they asked.  
  
Syaoran turned beet red and kicked his sisters out of the room.  
  
Sakura was laughing.  
  
"Yes. You were. You were the best," Sakura said, and caught Syaoran's lips deftly into a kiss.  
  
"Miss Sakura, your blueberries, and Mr. Syaoran, your cereal," the maid presented their breakfast.  
  
"Yum." Sakura said, and gobbled the breakfast down.  
  
At 9:50, they finished up and started walking towards Syaoran's mother's office.  
  
At exactly 10:00 (they were making out to pass time), the knocked on the door and went in.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you guys to figure out what you'll do after the baby comes," Yelan said.  
  
Syaoran said, "Mother, we can figure out our life on our own."  
  
Yelan ignored Syaoran and said, "I was thinking, since Sakura has to drop out of her last three months of school and the first, maybe second, years of school, I suppose I should hire a tutor for you. It's the least I can do."  
  
Sakura painfully realized that she would have to miss out on prom, graduation, and college, and senior year-the highlights of her life.  
  
"That would be fine. Well, actually, I'll only use a tutor from January to February, but then I don't think I'll have time for studies when my baby's born," Sakura corrected.  
  
"Well, then, I'll hire a tutor for those two months. What about college?" Yelan asked.  
  
"I suppose I'll have to skip it for a year or two. Don't worry, I can catch up quickly."  
  
"All right then. I see you two have most things figured out. You should go now; you don't want to miss your flight," Yelan said.  
  
She kissed Syaoran goodbye, and patted Sakura's tummy.  
  
"I want a strong, healthy grandchild, okay? Take care."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
During the ride to the airport, the wait, and during the flight, Sakura and Syaoran avidly discussed everything: wedding, school, honeymoon, and finding Sakura's mother. (A/N: I just realized the flight times are wrong. They were supposed to leave from Hong Kong at 9 in the morning and get to Japan at 12, but oh well. They'll get to Japan at 3, then.)  
  
The week passes pretty quickly, and preparations for the wedding began.  
  
Tomoyo told them, "I've got most of the wedding planned. I reserved a chapel on Saturday (today's Monday) from 11 to 2. I already got a band, a team to set up the scenes, ordered a cake, got a priest. Today, the girls and I will be going to get the dresses for the brides, tomorrow I'll be getting the dresses for Syaoran and the best man. Am I missing anything? The guest list!! I already got the guest list, the invitations, and I'm sending them out tomorrow. I've already ordered food from a five-star catering service for the reception afterwards. That's most of it!"  
  
"Tomoyo, you're amazing," Sakura said, in shock.  
  
"Yeah. Well, I think that's all. What about the rings?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"You and Sakura can go pick them out. Onto the honeymoon: where do you want to go?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well, we have to go your fashion show in L.A., and we have to go to Washington D.C., and then we need to find my mom," Sakura said.  
  
"Okay. Well, I'm not going to be with you the whole time-actually, I'm going to be gone right after the fashion show. I have some private business to take care of," Tomoyo said.  
  
"That's fine. But I suppose we could have the honeymoon in California. I heard the beaches there are great. What about in Newport Beach? There's a snazzy Ritz Carlton there," Sakura hinted.  
  
"All right! Let's go shopping for dresses now," Tomoyo said, scribbling something down on a pad.  
  
Sakura said goodbye to Syaoran and they got into Tomoyo's convertible (finally, Tomoyo got rid of her bodyguards).  
  
They drove to pick up Chiharu, Rika and Naoko, who would all be bridesmaids.  
  
Tomoyo would be the maid of honor.  
  
Then, they drove to a store which specialized in gowns.  
  
The three girls, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko agreed on a light pink strapless dress that came down to waist, then came out in fluffy layers of taffeta and lace.  
  
Tomoyo got a gown that was similar, but fluffier and lacier.  
  
Finally, they drove to get Sakura's wedding gown.  
  
She tried on a LOT of dresses, but nothing satisfied her.  
  
"I guess I'll come back later. There aren't that many dresses today," they told the saleslady, and they left.  
  
"Sakura, what are you going to do about your dress?" Rika asked.  
  
"I'll get one. I know it," she replied.  
  
"Well, you better get one soon," Naoko said.  
  
After dropping off their other friends, Sakura asked Tomoyo, "Tomoyo.who's paying for all this?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I already spoke with your dad and Yelan about the financial stuff, and it's all taken care of," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Okay, good."  
  
The next few days were busy with preparations (it took a LONG time to get Syaoran to find a perfect suit for him.)  
  
But Sakura had enough time to spend with her family.  
  
Her father asked her if he could talk to her, and she said yes.  
  
After school, Sakura came straight home.  
  
Her father was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper when she came in.  
  
"Oh honey, I have something for you," Fujitaka said.  
  
He had a VERY big box with him, the kind that dresses (hint hint) were in.  
  
"Open it," Fujitaka said, and Sakura gingerly opened the box.  
  
"It's.a dress? It's a wedding dress!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"It was your mothers. She wore it to her wedding with me-it was handmade from the best tailors. It was my mother's wedding gift to her, since she couldn't afford to buy an expensive wedding dress. Now I want to you wear it for your wedding-as her gift to you," Fujitaka said.  
  
Sakura hugged her father with tears in her eyes and said, "Okay. I'll wear it."  
  
Finally, the day before the wedding.  
  
Sakura was asleep after school, taking a nap, when after dinner, the phone rang.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Mmmmph," Sakura replied.  
  
"It's your last night as a single-wanna go party?" Tomoyo's voice rang thru.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura was bright awake.  
  
"Of course? I'll meet you in front of my house at nine, okay?" Sakura said.  
  
She giggled.  
  
This would be her last night to dance, flirt and party as a hot, young single.  
  
From tomorrow, she would be a young, married woman.  
  
Sakura got dressed in a tight, black leather miniskirt she had hidden in the back of her closet.  
  
She put on a dark forest green halter that was cut off right above her belly button, and was VERY tight around the chest.  
  
Sakura tied her hair up into a loose ponytail, put large silver hoops in her ears, and put on black boots and tons of eye shadow and glitter.  
  
By nine, she was ready to go.  
  
"Dad! I'm going to a party with Tomoyo, kay? I'll be back by three!" Sakura hollered and quickly ran out the door before Touya could see her outfit (being the protective older brother, he would make her change).  
  
Inside, Fujitaka laughingly shook his head.  
  
Tomoyo's convertible came to her door, and Sakura hopped in.  
  
"Sexy-very sexy!" Tomoyo laughed, looking hot in her own strapless black mini-dress.  
  
Naoko was wearing a dark purple sleeveless shirt with sequins all over it and black pants, while Rika was decked in black pedal-pushers and a dark dark orange halter.  
  
Chiharu was wearing a navy skirt and a dark gray tube top.  
  
They quickly drove over to the new nightclub that had just been built, and the group flashed their tickets at the guy at the door and went in.  
  
It was crowded and loud music was blaring, nearly blasting their eardrums.  
  
Tomoyo got a booth next to the bar and ordered drinks for everyone.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura were the only ones to get non-alcoholic drinks, since Tomoyo would be driving and Sakura had her baby, so they ordered Strawberry Virgin Margaritas.yum!!  
  
"Let's dance!" Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's arms, and they started dancing to the beat of Toya's "I Do".  
  
Afterwards, they saw Chiharu, Naoko and Rika dancing to the song with their own choreographed routine.  
  
Needless to say, they were having good time.  
  
Meanwhile.Syaoran and his buds were having their own bachelor's party.  
  
All the guys from his soccer team had come, and other guys he sometimes hung out with at school.  
  
They had a loud, drinking contest (which resulted in 7 guys running to the bathroom and throwing up), music and food.  
  
Mainly, the guys talked about sports, cars, and girls (the only three things to talk about).  
  
At the club, Sakura and her friends went up onstage and were beating drums to the beat of some weird, new song.  
  
The beat got faster and faster, and soon, sprinklers with paint turned on, drenching them with green, purple, pink, yellow, red and blue paint.  
  
They all shrieked and slided around the stage, the audience laughing at them.  
  
This was one night Sakura wouldn't forget. Next day, the wedding.  
  
A/N: Yay!! Finished this chapter!! All in one day. And it took me about a month to even start it. But anyways, I guess this chapter was pointless stuff to build up until the wedding: next chapter. Oh yeah, in the next chapter, Tomoyo's secret will be revealed to you readers: what exactly is her "private business??" Review!! 


	8. Chapter 7

Finding a Mother; Being a Mother  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Summary: Sakura finds out that her mom is not dead, but actually alive and living somewhere in the world. She goes on a quest to find her mother and find the truth- but meanwhile, she's pregnant with Syaoran's baby. In the end, she finds her mother. But who is she? And why did she leave?  
  
A/N: Hey!! I'm very early today. I just finished the last chapter, and I'm starting this one before I even post it up!! Good job to me, eh? But anyways, this chapter is mainly on the wedding. And about Tomoyo's lil private business. So, on with the wedding!! (Review!! And many thanks to those who did.)  
  
The next morning, Sakura woke up.  
  
"Oh my god. It's my wedding day. I'm ACTUALLY getting married. To Syaoran. Oh my god. It's my wedding day. I'm GETTING MARRIED!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.  
  
It had been a day of lasts for yesterday.  
  
The last day she was single.  
  
The last day she slept in her own bed in her room in her house all alone.  
  
The last day she partied without worrying about Syaoran.  
  
The last day of being Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
The last day before she would be married.  
  
She quieted down and looked at the clock.  
  
It was only 6:00, and she had to be at the chapel to get ready by seven, since the ceremonies started at 11.  
  
Sakura got out of the bed and dressed casually in jeans and a sweater.  
  
"Dad! Touya! I'm going to the get ready for my wedding, okay?" Sakura shouted.  
  
She got into her car and drove to the wedding place, and saw it busy with people putting chairs and decorations.  
  
"Sakura! Finally!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
She was looking rather haggard, with a clipboard and pen stuck in her ear.  
  
"You need to get your nails done-go to room 201. Go down the hallways and turn right, okay? No, no, no, that's not how it's done." Tomoyo was bellowing out directions and orders.  
  
Sakura smiled and walked into the nail room.  
  
A lady was waiting there and gave Sakura a perfect French manicure in ten minutes, then a lady did Sakura's hair in curls and braids and stuck flowers in and stuff.  
  
Afterwards, around 9 (it look a long time to do Sakura's hair), Sakura went to the Dress room, where she changed into her wedding gown.  
  
"You look beautiful!" Chiharu exclaimed.  
  
Sakura smiled, "Thank you. So do you," she said to Rika and Naoko.  
  
Chiharu suddenly coughed and held out her hand.  
  
There was a diamond ring on her fourth finger, and they all squealed.  
  
"Yamazaki proposed? How SWEET?" they all exclaimed.  
  
"I SPECIFIALLY ORDERED CHERRY BLOSSOMS!! HOW COULD YOU BRING LILIES? DO YOU WANT ME TO SUE?" Tomoyo's voice rang clear through the door, "Yes, I know lilies are pretty, too. BUT THIS IS NOT A LILY WEDDING!! IT'S A CHERRY BLOSSOM WEDDING!! Now I want you to bring what I asked for before I call my lawyer."  
  
Tomoyo shook her head as she walked into the dress room.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Sakura, you're absolutely beautiful. I would film you, but I'm too busy, as you can probably hear," Tomoyo's cell phone rang and she waved goodbye as she walked out the door.  
  
The girls were laughing, as Sakura wiped a tear from her eye, saying, "That poor flower man."  
  
At 10:30,everything was perfect.  
  
The chairs and decorations were set up, the priest was behind the altar, and people were filling in.  
  
Of course, they had dress rehearsals, but nevertheless Sakura was nervous.  
  
"No, Syaoran, you can't come in!" Rika's said, blocking the door, "You know it's bad luck to see your bride before the wedding," she said.  
  
"Then can I just talk to her?" Syaoran pleaded.  
  
"If you look at her, I will personally stab you with a knife," Rika said, and let him through.  
  
Syaoran was covering his eyes with his hands, and tripped over a hangar that was lying on the ground.  
  
He turned away, so that he could see without looking at her.  
  
"Rika, could you leave?" Sakura hinted.  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"Sakura.I can't believe we're actually getting married. I love you, okay?" Syaoran said.  
  
"Me too. I love you more. But now we're going to be married.and I'm have your child. Who would've thought?" Sakura said, smiling.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you later, okay?" Syaoran said, and went out.  
  
Rika, Chiharu and Naoko came back in with Tomoyo.  
  
"Final checklist. Do you have.  
  
Something borrowed, something blue Something old, something new?"  
  
"Borrowed?"  
  
"Check," Sakura said pointing at her jewelry which Tomoyo so kindly lended her.  
  
"Blue?"  
  
"Check. My underwear and bra," Sakura giggled.  
  
"Old?"  
  
"My dress. Check."  
  
"New?"  
  
"My earrings."  
  
"Your set to go. We start in FIVE!" Tomoyo said, and outside, they got lined up.  
  
"I hope the cameraman is doing a good job," Tomoyo murmured to Sakura.  
  
Sakura smiled at her.  
  
She could hear the band starting, playing Canon in D major as the flowerchild and ringbearer walked up.  
  
Yamazaki and Tomoyo walked, in beat, to the altar.  
  
Finally, the bridesmaids walked up, linking arms with their guys who walked up with them.  
  
Lastly, Sakura and her father linked arms and got ready to go in.  
  
The band changed music to "Here comes the Bride".  
  
Sakura slowly walked in through the white double doors, as the audience stood to receive her.  
  
She smiled at them, radiant.  
  
She saw her brother trying not to cry, but other people were openly weeping.  
  
Sakura saw Syaoran at the altar, and when she got there, he took her from her father.  
  
Fujitaka went and sat down next to Touya and patted his son on the back.  
  
Syaoran squeezed Sakura's hand, and they both smiled at each other.  
  
"We are here today to celebrate the changing from two lovers to man and wife. (a/n: yeah, I know that doesn't make sense.) Blah blah blah. (A/n: of course, he didn't really say that)." "Sakura Kinomoto. Do you take, Li Syaoran as your husband in times of trial, through better or worse, through sickness or health, and through poorness or riches?"  
  
"Yes. I do." Sakura said.  
  
"And do you, Li Syaoran, take Sakura Kinomoto as you wife, to take care and love, in times of trial, through better or worse, through sickness or health, and through poorness or riches?"  
  
"Yes I do," Syaoran said.  
  
"Then I now pronounce you, HUSBAND AND WIFE!! You may now kiss the bride," the priest said.  
  
Syaoran took Sakura in his arms and bent over to kiss her.and they kissed.and they kissed.and they kissed.and they kissed until they finally ran out of air.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran linked arms as they walked back down the aisle, people throwing rice at them.  
  
Sakura threw her bouquet, and Tomoyo caught it.  
  
"Ooh, I wonder who you'll marry!" Syaoran teased.  
  
Tomoyo shrugged and smiled.  
  
Riding the limousine, they rode to the banquet place where the reception was just starting.  
  
People danced, people laughed, people ate.  
  
Afterwards, Sakura changed into normal clothes, and they got ready to go to America!  
  
Sakura's bags were already packed, and so Sakura and Syaoran would be spending a month in the USA.  
  
Riding in the same limousine, they waved goodbye to family members and friends as Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran left for the airport.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were talking and laughing by themselves as Tomoyo wrote something in her diary. (This is where her private business is revealed.)  
  
"Dear Diary. And so Sakura and Syaoran are married. Today is the first day of my journey-my quest to find the love of my life, Eriol. I know I can find him, I know he's somewhere in America. As S&S find Sakura's mother, I'll search for Eriol, and I will find him. And I still love him. Gotta run- Tomoyo. P.S. Did I tell you that I got the bouquet?"  
  
(A/N: so in other words, she's looking for Eriol.)  
  
The plane trip was boring, and at 4:00 p.m. in LA (Sunday.since time changed and all, and they crossed through the International Date Line and crossed through time changes), all three haggardly got a cab to the Ritz Carlton.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran got a king bed suite equipped with a bar, separate parlor and etc. It was huge.  
  
Tomoyo got her own room right next to theirs, but of course, it was much smaller.  
  
They said their goodbyes as they retreated for the day, and Sakura said to Syaoran, "Don't you think Tomoyo was acting kinda weird? I mean.you don't think she felt left out or anything, right?"  
  
Syaoran answered, "She just needs a boyfriend of her own. Let's find her one, okay? Now let's sleep.I'm tired," Syaoran said.  
  
"Okay. Good night," Sakura said.  
  
They had already changed into their pajamas.  
  
Because of the time difference, it was 2 am in Japan, so they were exhausted.  
  
"Good night?! This is our wedding night!" Syaoran said, trying to.well, you know what I mean.  
  
"Yeah, I know. We got married today," Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah, me too. But it's our wedding night," Syaoran said.  
  
"I know!! Today was our wedding day, and tonight is our wedding night."  
  
"So.aren't we going to do what most couples do on their wedding NIGHT?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Oh! I get what you mean!" Sakura said, laughing.  
  
Of course.she's so dense she just go the meaning.  
  
"No, I don't want to. Our wedding night was on my birthday," Sakura replied.  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"And I wouldn't feel right doing it with our baby growing inside my tummy. I mean, I would feel guilty as if our baby had seen the whole thing," Sakura said.  
  
"Grrrr." Syaoran said.  
  
"After the baby. Okay?" Sakura said, giving him a sweet look.  
  
"Grrr." Syaoran growled.  
  
"I take that as I yes," Sakura replied and went to sleep.  
  
A/N: Done with this chapter in less than two hours! Now I just need to upload it on FF.net. Hmm.next chapter is a little more focused on Tomoyo and her search for Eriol. It kinda goes back in time and will have a lot of flashbacks. Review!! 


	9. Chapter 8

Finding a Mother; Being a Mother  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
Summary: Sakura finds out that her mom is not dead, but actually alive and living somewhere in the world. She goes on a quest to find her mother and find the truth- but meanwhile, she's pregnant with Syaoran's baby. In the end, she finds her mother. But who is she? And why did she leave?  
  
A/N: This is great! We're on chapter eight! Thanks to everyone who reviews. And for the people who don't, please review. As I said before, this chapter mainly focuses on Tomoyo, with bits and pieces of Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo heard giggling from next door and growling (??).  
  
"Sakura and Syaoran must be very happy," she said aloud.  
  
As Tomoyo was used to jet lag, she wasn't very tired so she took out her laptop and went online.  
  
Tomoyo had come to America mainly to find Eriol. Why?  
  
She loved him.  
  
Oh yeah, she had a fashion show, too.  
  
But mainly, Tomoyo wanted to find Eriol.  
  
She could ask Sakura and Syaoran where he was, but she wanted to do this by herself, with her own power and strength.  
  
So, Tomoyo had found out that he was in America for business or whatever.so she had to look for him.  
  
Coincidently, Sakura was looking for her mother, too.  
  
So, Tomoyo went online to Search and typed in Eriol Hirigawaza (a/n: I know that's the wrong spelling of his last name.but close?).  
  
As she waited for the next page to load, she remembered the first time she had met Eriol.  
  
*~*~**~*~*~**~Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Hello, my name is Eriol. Pleasure to meet you," Eriol said.  
  
Tomoyo was struck by his looks-most people wouldn't have though purplish hair and round glasses were the hottest thing, but she did.  
  
"I'm Tomoyo, Sakura's friend. I film most of her cardcaptures," Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Ah."  
  
~*~*~*~***~**~*~~*End Flashback*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The page was done loading and Tomoyo scrolled down.  
  
Most of it was news about other Eriols, but she spotted one that was dated only a couple of weeks ago.  
  
"Mr. Eriol Hirigawaza, owner of more than five multi-million dollar corporations around the world, has donated over 2 million dollars of his fortune to various charity organizations around the country. No one knows what motivated him to be so selfless and give so much, but it may be because of his recent purchase of a house in Beverly Hills, California. The 17-year-old has already graduated from college last year with honors, and has added a master's degree in business to his collection of degrees, awards, and recognitions."  
  
That was a sections from MONEY, an American magazine.  
  
Obviously, Eriol was living in Beverly Hills, CA.  
  
She couldn't believe her luck, her search had almost ended before it starts.  
  
Phoning her limo driver, she said, "Terry, I'd like you to take me to Beverly Hills tomorrow. Thank you."  
  
Tomoyo pressed her ear against the wall and heard them still talking, content in their love.  
  
Tomoyo sighed and went to bed.  
  
Meanwhile, in the other room, Sakura and Syaoran were discussing their wedding gifts (haha).  
  
"I think we got like 20 toasters, pots and pans and recipe books. I think. Why is it all food? I can cook!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
Syaoran coughed.we all know how horrible Sakura is at cooking.  
  
"Well, Tomoyo got us the plane tickets for our wedding gift. Syaoran, I got you something!" Sakura said and took out a small box.  
  
Syaoran opened it and saw an exquisite Rolex watch (where did Sakura ever get the money the buy this?).  
  
Inside the band was an engraving that read, "Sakura and Syaoran, married on June 31st." (I just made up the date).  
  
"Wow." Syaoran said.  
  
"I save up all my money I earned to buy you it," Sakura said, and kissed him.  
  
"I have a gift for you, too," Syaoran said, and took her outside to the balcony.  
  
The view from the hotel was beautiful (after all, they were at the beach).  
  
The cool breeze rustled around them, and Syaoran got out a tiny telescope.  
  
"Look in here," he said as soon as he got the view just perfect."  
  
"Wow," Sakura breathed as she saw a beautiful star.  
  
"That's your star," Syaoran said, "I bought it from the National Star Foundation, and I named it Cherry Blossom. The star's yours to keep."  
  
"Thank you," Sakura said, and hugged him.  
  
As Sakura went to sleep, Syaoran was stroking her hair gently.but his hand moved down and started stroking her belly.  
  
His child.  
  
Their child.  
  
Next morning.  
  
Tomoyo was ready to go at 6 in the morning.  
  
Her chauffeur took her to the heart of Beverly Hills, where she told him to pick her up at the same spot at 9 pm.  
  
Tomoyo wandered around downtown, and was questioning people if they knew where Eriol Hirigazawa lived.  
  
"Oh, that millionaire? Somewhere here.in his new million dollar home, right?" a guy said, checking Tomoyo out.  
  
She ignored him and replied, "I already know that. Same old information."  
  
She walked away, and kept on asking people, over and over.  
  
Until finally, this guy said, "Oh yeah! I'm a tour guide of famous people's homes, and I recently added his name onto my list, but then I found out it was illegal (since I didn't have his permission), so.well, I know where he lives," the guy said.  
  
"Great~1," Tomoyo said, getting out a piece of paper and a pen, "What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Not so fast. Why should I give you his address?" the guy asked, suspicious.  
  
"Because I know him, and I love him. I'm looking for him. I came all the way from Japan," Tomoyo said sweetly, trying to butter him up.  
  
"For 200 dollars, I'll give you the area. For 500, I'll give you the community. For a thousand, I'll give you the street name. Nothing more than that," the guy said slickly.  
  
"1000 dollars?" Tomoyo said, dropping her jaw.  
  
"Yah. Got a problem?"  
  
"Deal," Tomoyo replied and wrote out a check to him.  
  
He scribbled on the piece of paper, "Springhill Dr., Bev. Hills, CA"  
  
"Thanks," Tomoyo said, and walked off.  
  
"No, thank YOU," he said, kissing the check.  
  
Obviously Tomoyo hadn't though to call a cab or anything, since she bought a map and looked for Springhill Dr.  
  
"23 miles away from here!! How big is Beverly Hills, anyways?" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"You're at the southern tip of Bev. Hills, dahling. The houses ahre up north," a lady said with a weird accent.  
  
"Thank you, very much," Tomoyo said.  
  
On the way, she bought running shoes, and started walking towards Eriol's house.  
  
She had lunch at a buffet where she plotted her course to Eriol's mansion, and after she was done with her lunch and her directions, she continued on.  
  
It took 4 hours to get to the community, and then at the heavily guarded gate, she had a problem trying to get in.  
  
"Hi, may I enter?" Tomoyo asked the security guard.  
  
"No. Not unless you live here, come with a person who lives here, or the person that lives here has your name down on a list of people who are allowed to enter today," the guard replied.  
  
Tomoyo growled in frustration.  
  
"Look, I walked all the way here from downtown Beverly hills just to come here and find Eriol Hirigawaza. Can't you make this easier for me?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"How do I know that you're not some kind of terrorist who's trying to bomb his house? I can't take those risks, you know. It's part of my job," the security guard explained.  
  
Tomoyo's face brightened.  
  
"I have some identification. Have you heard of the Daidouji Toy Corporation? My mother is the head honcho of it," Tomoyo said as she got out her Japanese driver's license.  
  
"You never give up, do you," the guard said warily, and looked at the id.  
  
"Fine. You can go in. But let me warn you, there are videocameras everywhere, and if you do anything suspicious, there will be hordes or policemen swarming around," the guard replied, and pushed the buzzer.  
  
Tomoyo graciously thanked him and walked through the gate. She noticed two cameras focused on her right away, and blushed.  
  
She had always been doing the camerawork.not the star.  
  
Tomoyo briskly walked over past Marigold Circle, Starflower Lane and finally to Springhill Dr.  
  
The street was humongous-probably had about 10 houses that were the size of the white house, each.  
  
"Oh lord," Tomoyo said as she looked at the houses.  
  
"This is a drive? It should be called Springhill Boulevard.  
  
They all looked like they could house 5 families each, much less a 17-year old teen?  
  
Tomoyo sighed and rang the first doorbell.  
  
A woman answered, and her face looked quite familiar.  
  
"Hi, I was wondering if you knew where Eriol Hirigawaza lives?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Oh, him. Didn't he just move in like a month ago?" the lady said.  
  
"Yeah," Tomoyo replied, and it clicked in her head.  
  
"You're Jennifer Love Hewitt!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
Jennifer blushed and nodded.  
  
"Anyways, I think he lives farther down into the street. Sorry for not giving you more information," she apologized.  
  
"That's okay," Tomoyo replied, still awed by her beauty.  
  
Tomoyo walked down farther and farther into the street, passing gigantic houses with expensive cars in front of them.  
  
Finally, she reached on that looked pretty empty, with only a black Audi in front of it.  
  
Tomoyo rang the bell, and waited. And waited. And waited. And waited.  
  
Obviously, they weren't home, so Tomoyo sat down on the porch swing.  
  
She buried her face in her hands and sighed.  
  
"Is there anything I can help you with?" a voice rang out.  
  
Tomoyo looked up quickly.  
  
It was Eriol.  
  
Her search had ended.  
  
A/N: End of 8th chapter.woo hoo!! Sorry this one is kinda stupid.yeah, her search ended pretty quickly, don't ya think? Har har.anyways, gotta go and try to post this up. Byes!! 


	10. Chapter 9

Finding a Mother; Being a Mother  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
Summary: Sakura finds out that her mom is not dead, but actually alive and living somewhere in the world. She goes on a quest to find her mother and find the truth- but meanwhile, she's pregnant with Syaoran's baby. In the end, she finds her mother. But who is she? And why did she leave?  
  
A/N: This is fine! We're on chapter nine!! (Haha.corny) Hmm..don't have much to say, but just read, and REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
Tomoyo looked up.  
  
She nearly gasped.  
  
Well, actually, she did gasp.  
  
It was him.  
  
Her search had ended.  
  
"Tomoyo! What are you doing here?" Eriol asked, surprised.  
  
"Can we get a cup of coffee?" Tomoyo said weakly.  
  
"Sure. Hop in," Eriol said, and they got into the Audi.  
  
"So, tell me, what are you doing here?" Eriol asked as soon as they out of the community.  
  
"I'll explain later," Tomoyo said softly.  
  
She kept on glancing at Eriol every few seconds as though she wanted to make sure he was real; not an illusion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura and Syaoran were still at the hotel, snuggling.  
  
"Ya know, what should we name our baby?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"How about.Grace?" Sakura suggested.  
  
"Wait a minute.that's a girl's name! What if it's a boy?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Oh, I know it's a girl," she said, and asked, "Do you want more kids?"  
  
"Like, how many?"  
  
"Maybe about two more, I was thinking. I think a son and another daughter would do me fine," Sakura said.  
  
"Okay. Whatever you want. As long as we're happy," Syaoran said, and kissed Sakura.  
  
"Okay. *Yawn* What time is it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Around 4 pm. We spent the whole day in bed-doing nothing," Syaoran said.  
  
"Oh. Well, tonight, let's go shopping, okay?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Okay," Syaoran said, then mentally smacked himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the coffee shop, Starbucks, to be exact, Tomoyo and Eriol had seated themselves in the corner of the shop.  
  
They had each ordered Frappicinos, and were waiting for their drinks to be called up.  
  
"So, what are you doing here?" Eriol asked, smiling.  
  
"I came here with Sakura and Syaoran," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Really? Where are they?"  
  
"In the Ritz Carlton in Newport Beach. They got married," Tomoyo informed him.  
  
"And I wasn't invited to the wedding?" Eriol said, acting insulted.  
  
"They didn't know where you were. Um.Sakura's pregnant with Syaoran's baby, so they got married," Tomoyo added.  
  
"What? That's great! Tell them congratulations."  
  
"Okay.and so Sakura's looking for her mother since she found out her mother wasn't dead after all. They came here for their honeymoon and to find her mother, and I came here since I have a fashion show in a week. And I mainly came to find you," Tomoyo said, her face dead serious.  
  
"Why?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Because.because." Tomoyo looked down.  
  
"Because." Eriol prompted her.  
  
"I love you," Tomoyo said.  
  
Eriol raised his eyebrows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura and Syaoran finally got out of bed to go out for dinner.  
  
Syaoran wore khaki pants and an olive green t-shirt, while Sakura wore jean capris, an orange tanktop and a gray jacket tied around her waist.  
  
"Let's go eat dinner at.Oscar's, okay? It's kinda far from here, but I hear it's pretty cheap and has really good American food," Sakura suggested.  
  
"Okay. Let's go, my lady," Syaoran said, and extended an arm out to Sakura.  
  
She took his arm, and they marched out the hotel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo was waiting for Eriol to say something.  
  
"I'm flattered. And I have to say something to you, too," Eriol finally said.  
  
Tomoyo's face fell.  
  
She had come all the way here.for a rejection??  
  
"I've loved you since I saw you, too." Eriol replied.  
  
Tomoyo's face brightened into a smile, and they kissed.  
  
"Ah hem." a blushing waitress handed them their drinks.  
  
"Let's go back to my house," Eriol said evilly, and they got their drinks to-go.  
  
After they got to the house, let's just say that Tomoyo lost something.and it starts with a v.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, at the dinner place.  
  
"Mmm! This is so good!" Sakura said, stuffing her face with pasta, pizza, chicken and breadsticks.  
  
Syaoran raised his eyebrows.  
  
Some people around them were staring at Sakura, never seeing a girl eat so much.  
  
"Do you want me to order some more chicken?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Sure! Are you going to be eating that breadstick?" Sakura asked, her mouth full, and her finger pointing at a breadstick lying lonely on Syaoran's plate.  
  
"You can have it," Syaoran said, and got up to order more chicken.for the second time.  
  
At the ordering place, he asked for 8 pieces of BBQ chicken, and as he spoke he got out 10 bucks.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, your meal's complimentary. We've never seen someone enjoy our food so much!" the waitress said.  
  
"Okay." Syaoran said, and went back to his seat.  
  
30 minutes and a dozen breadsticks later, Sakura was finished eating.  
  
"What are we having for dessert?" she asked innocently.  
  
Syaoran anime fainted, with a big sweatdrop on his forehead.  
  
"You still have room for dessert?" he asked.  
  
"Hey, I'm pregnant. I'm going to get a LOT worse in a couple of months.so be grateful you even ate anything," Sakura said, smiling sweetly.well, not so sweetly.  
  
Syaoran smiled nervously back, thinking 'Oh dang.'  
  
Anyways, they got up and left a tip and left, and caught a taxi over to a close by mall.  
  
As soon as they got out, Sakura zoomed towards the usual stores, Forever 21, 5-7-9, and those other clothing shops for her.  
  
Syaoran was waiting outside when Sakura slowly came out.  
  
"I shouldn't be shopping here-I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What do you want to do, go shopping at Motherhood Maternity?" Syaoran joked.  
  
"Okay. If that's what you want," Sakura said, and they left for the store.  
  
Inside were clothes for middle-aged pregnant women.  
  
"Oh my god, they're.so BIG! And I gonna get that huge?" Sakura asked, looking at a mannequin with a stomach the size of three basketballs.  
  
"Hi, how may I help you?" a clerk asked them.  
  
Syaoran blushed, and Sakura embarrassedly told her that they would just look around.  
  
"That's fine. If you have any questions, I'll be right over there," the clerk said, and left.  
  
"Let's leave," Sakura whispered, and she dragged Syaoran out of the shop.  
  
After much walking and no buying, it was almost time for the mall to close, so Syaoran bought Sakura and himself a caramel dipped peanut covered green apple to eat on the way home.  
  
When they got back at the hotel, Sakura plopped down onto the bed.  
  
"I'm never going back to the mall.it was so embarrassing!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I won't make you go back," Syaoran said, turning red at the memory of going into the stores.  
  
"Good night."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next morning, a knock came on the door, waking Sakura and Syaoran up.  
  
"Mmm.who could it be?" Sakura wondered aloud.  
  
Syaoran got up and opened the door.  
  
"A message for you from Mrs. Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hirigawaza," the butler looking guy said.  
  
"Thanks," Syaoran said and got the piece of paper.  
  
In Tomoyo's handwriting, it said, "Meet up by 11 downstairs in the lobby at the coffee shop. We have big news to tell you. Signed, Eriol and Tomoyo."  
  
After Syaoran read it aloud, Sakura's eyes turned round.  
  
"Eriol? Why is he with Tomoyo?? I thought he was somewhere still in England!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
Syaoran shrugged, and said, "But I wonder how Tomoyo found him. Wait a minute, do you think the 'private business' Tomoyo had to do was finding him? Maybe they hooked up or something," Syaoran suggested.  
  
"Maybe.but I think-wait a minute, what time is it?" Sakura asked, alarmed.  
  
"It's 10:50-oh crap! We need to be down there in ten minutes!!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
For the next five minutes, Sakura and Syaoran were running around, brushing their teeth, doing their makeup (well, Sakura was) and changing.  
  
"Hey! Five minutes, not bad!" Sakura said, panting as she looked at her watch.  
  
"Let's go," Syaoran said and they left for downstairs.  
  
"Hey! There they are!" Sakura pointed as soon as she saw them.  
  
"Tomoyo!! Eriol!!" Sakura shouted.  
  
A couple of people gave them weird looks as Sakura blushed.  
  
Sakura hugged Eriol, telling him, "It's SOOOOOOO nice to see you again!!!!"  
  
And of course, she hugged Tomoyo while Eriol and Syaoran slapped hands, saying, "What up, dawg?"  
  
The four of them went into the coffee shop, and while sipping on some hot coffee (hot chocolate for Sakura-she didn't want to take any risks with caffeine), Tomoyo and Eriol told them what happened.  
  
And, Tomoyo lazily stretched out her right hand, and on it was a sparkling diamond ring.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!" Sakura squealed.  
  
"You proposed? Good job!" Syaoran congratulated Eriol.  
  
While Tomoyo and Sakura excitedly hugged again, Tomoyo whispered, "sfmsfm*muffled*askdf".  
  
Sakura's eyes widened, and she whispered back, "You used protection, right?"  
  
Tomoyo grinned and nodded.  
  
They both giggled, both VERY hyper.  
  
"So, when's the wedding?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"We're not so sure yet. But anyways, Eriol's going to come with me to my fashion show tomorrow. You guys have a flight for D.C.tonight, and then you have to make up your own schedule. We'll keep in contact with you, okay? Bye!" Tomoyo said, as she and Eriol got up to leave.  
  
"Okay. Bye!" Sakura replied.  
  
She leaned against Syaoran and said, "Isn't it great? Our two best friends getting married together?"  
  
"Yeah. Wait, whoever said Eriol is my bestfriend??" Syaoran exclaimed hotly.  
  
"Hehe. So Yamazaki is?" Sakura said teasingly.  
  
Syaoran laughed.  
  
"Let's go. So we have a flight to D.C. tonight? Pretty quick," Syaoran said.  
  
"Yeah. Not much of a honeymoon, doncha think?" Sakura said softly.  
  
"Hmm.no. At least I get to spend time with you," he said, and gently kissed her.  
  
"I love you."  
  
  
  
A/N: These chapters have been pretty uneventful.but don't worry, the quest (like my word?? Hehe) for Sakura's mother will begin in the next chapter, of wild goose chases, dark secrets and lots of taxi rides. BWAHAHA!!! (I'm hyper. Couldn't you tell??) REVIEW!!! 


	11. Chapter 10

Finding a Mother; Being a Mother  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
Summary: Sakura finds out that her mom is not dead, but actually alive and living somewhere in the world. She goes on a quest to find her mother and find the truth- but meanwhile, she's pregnant with Syaoran's baby. In the end, she finds her mother. But who is she? And why did she leave?  
  
A/N: We're on chapter ten already! I'm writing this before I've even uploaded chapters 8 and 9. My style is to procrastinate for about two weeks, then write about three-four chapters in two days. But I don't usually upload it for a long time since I don't go online a lot lately. Hmm.if I haven't told ya'll already, I think I'm writing some parts of Magic, written by SoUrPoP1004. She's too busy working on The Intern, and I have a lot of time, so I agreed to write a couple of chapters for her. And also, I have this great new idea for this one shot I'm thinking about. As soon as I finish this other one-shot I've begun to write. And as soon as I finish this chapter and upload the others. Oye! Read and Review, and enjoy!  
  
Sakura gasped as one of the many historical monuments came into view through the many trees of Washington D.C.  
  
They were riding in a taxi to a Japanese motel to stay at, and they took the scenic route through D.C. to get to Downtown.  
  
It was 10 pm, and the night had been pretty uneventful except for the fact that Tomoyo and Eriol were now engaged.  
  
As soon as Sakura and Syaoran arrived at the motel, they tried to check in- keyword, tried.  
  
Tomoyo had, apparently, forgotten to get them reservations, and they were trying to talk to the woman at the front desk.  
  
"May we have a room, please?" Sakura asked pleasantly.  
  
"Okay. It's 89 dollars for two queen sized rooms each, so that bring the total to 181.78 dollar plus tax," the lady said in a heavy accent (just try to imagine Jackie Chan (the animated one)'s uncle's voice but higher).  
  
"No, can we have ONE room? A king sized?" Syaoran said.  
  
"Whattttttt?? To you two? My motel no sluthouse!!" the lady said.  
  
"No, we're MARRIED," Sakura said.  
  
"Stop lying! Bad, bad. You should be ashamed, young man. Trying to bed a young girl in a motel. BAD!" the lady insisted.  
  
Syaoran gave up.  
  
"Let's go," he whispered to Sakura, and they took their bags and left, the lady screaming, "Family dishonor!! You be ashame!! Bad, bad!! Kids these days."  
  
They took another cab to the Hilton, where Syaoran got out his credit card to charge for a king Jacuzzi suite.  
  
"Now, this is REAL honeymoon," Syaoran kissed Sakura and they went up to their room.  
  
Twenty minutes later, they were both soaking in the bathtub with bubbles covering them.  
  
"Ahh." Sakura stretched her arms and Syaoran blushed at the sight of her chest.  
  
"What, you're embarrassed?" Sakura asked slyly.  
  
"No, not that but.I'm not used to getting a free show," Syaoran said, and he ducked as Sakura tried to punch his head.  
  
Sakura leaned forward and they kissed, tongues exploring their mouths until Syaoran's held up his hands and said, "Okay, stop. If we don't stop right now, who knows where we'll be going."  
  
Sakura agreed and got out of the bathroom and wrapped a robe around her self and told Syaoran, "I love you, you know."  
  
Syaoran grinned and said, "No duh. C'mon, tomorrow let's go to the U.S. Census Bureau. Maybe we'll find your mom by tomorrow."  
  
"I doubt it, but we can't leave America until we find her. This is America, how hard is it going to be to find her?"  
  
"I dunno. But let's just hope for the best, okay?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean," Sakura narrowed her eyes.  
  
"No, I mean.what if she's moved to somewhere else? Like Africa? Or what if she has a whole new life with a new family? Or what if she's dead?" Syaoran paused.  
  
"Don't say that," Sakura said seriously.  
  
"Sakura, you have the face the truth. I mean, those are only what if's, but they could be true."  
  
"I know. I'm just going to focus on finding her, okay? Then, I'll deal with the other things later."  
  
"Whatever you say," Syaoran said, and tried to kiss her, but Sakura blocked him and went to sleep, pouting.  
  
"You're mad."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Oh, come on. If you're not going to let me kiss you, let me kiss my child," Syaoran said, and gently kissed Sakura's tummy and tickled her, making Sakura giggle.  
  
Next day.  
  
"Could you take us to the US Census Bureau?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sure," the cabbie said, and wildly drove in less than ten minutes to a big, white serious-looking building.  
  
"Thank you," Syaoran said, and paid the cabbie as they slowly walked inside.  
  
Inside was very official looking, with a big front desk and a couple of people running around on the clean, marble floor.  
  
"Wow," Sakura said.  
  
"Hi, may I help you? Are you here for the tour?" the lady at the front desk asked.  
  
"Uh.yeah, we're here for the tour," Syaoran fibbed.  
  
"Right this way," she said, and led the couple over to a group of people.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran tried to blend in and followed the fast-talking tour guide.  
  
"Right over here is the room where people are still checking the census' that are suspicious or wrong. This room is blah blah blah." the tour guide droned on and on.  
  
"Here's a hands on machine. It's for visitors. You can type in a name and using the latest technology and census, it'll give you state of where the person lives. Keep in mind this is just for fun; that's why it only gives the state."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran pushed their way to the front and Sakura quickly typed in, 'Nadeshiko Karachi'  
  
After waiting about three minutes, the computer beeped and seven letters were spelled out: New York.  
  
"Let's go!" Sakura and Syaoran ran out of the building, getting quizzical looks from the rest of the tour group. They got two plane tickets for the next flight, which was leaving in an hour, so Sakura and Syaoran were busy packing.  
  
"I'm done packing. I double-checked everything, everything's here. You got the passports and tickets?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Check. Let's go," Syaoran said, and they hurried to the airport, where they did the usual security checks, and got to the gate just in time to hear the intercom say, "Last boarding call for flight 189 to New York."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran showed their tickets to the flight attendant, and boarded the plane.  
  
"Whew!" Sakura said.  
  
"We've GOT to get faster. We barely made the flight!" Syaoran said.  
  
"I know. I'm hoping we can find her by at least in two days so we can get back to Japan as quickly as we can. I called Dad yesterday, and he told me that all of my stuff and your was sent to the new house, which is only a block down from Dad's and Tomoyo's house, plus it's only 10 minutes away from school AND Tokyo University," Sakura said.  
  
"Wow. That's a really convenient house," Syaoran said.  
  
"Yeah. And apparently, your mom practically emptied her bank account to decorate the house. Touya told me all I have to do is live in it, there's furniture, kitchen stuff and food already in the pantry."  
  
"That's cool. I'm really grateful to my mom for being so lenient. I mean.I didn't expect her to accept you that nicely as a daughter-in-law, since you have the cards and you're not part of some powerful clan," Syaoran said.  
  
"Yeah. I'm grateful, too."  
  
The rest of the flight was basically in silence, and soon they arrived in the heart of New York City.  
  
"We should check into a hotel and try to find your mother from there," Syaoran suggested, and they got a cab to a nice hotel in the central of the Big Apple.  
  
"Didn't my mom say that my mom wanted to be a model?" Sakura said.  
  
"So are you suggesting that we try to big shot modeling companies?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Uh.yeah. So what are the biggest magazine places?" Sakura said.  
  
"We should try Vogue first," Syaoran said.  
  
"Okay. Let's go!" Sakura exclaimed, and as soon as they put their bags down in the hotel room, they took another cab to the Vogue business office.  
  
"Hi, I was wondering if a model named Nadeshiko Karachi worked here," Sakura asked timidly.  
  
"Oh, Nadeshiko. Yeah, here, I was just looking at this magazine," the woman at the front desk said, and gave Sakura an edition of the March magazine.  
  
She flipped through it, and found a good, close up picture of Sakura's mother.  
  
"Oh my," Sakura said, and slowly sank to the floor looking at the picture.  
  
The woman was an exact replica of Sakura, except her hair was curly and she was slimmer (well, duh, Sakura has the baby).  
  
"You guys look alike," the woman commented, while Syaoran thought, 'no duh'  
  
"Do you know how I can contact her?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Ummm.no, since she quit in May. I don't think the pay was good enough for her, so she quit.but I do have her old address. Here," the woman said, and scribbled down on a piece of paper.  
  
Sakura asked if she could keep the magazine, and the woman shrugged, "Sure."  
  
They took another cab to the address, and they spotted a beautiful large, spacious condo/apartment.  
  
"Wow. So this is the address?" Sakura asked the cab driver.  
  
"Yup. Do you want me to wait for ya'll?" the driver asked.  
  
"Sure," Sakura said, and they went into the apartment.  
  
It was bare, and so they went down to the office.  
  
"Do you have a new address for the tenant of apartment 16?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Nope," the guy said.  
  
"Well.what about her mail? Didn't she request a new address thingy to forward the mail?"  
  
"Nope," the guy said.  
  
"Do you have any way I can find her?"  
  
"Nope," the guy said.  
  
Sakura left in frustration, and told to cabbie to take them home.  
  
"I don't mean to barge in, but it seems like you guys are looking for someone, the driver said.  
  
"Yeah. My mom, she left our family when I was two, and I found out she's in America, so I'm looking for her," Sakura said.  
  
"I have a way you can find her. My buddy works for the Finding Families Organization, and if you have some identification that you're related to her, he'll give you a new address," the driver said.  
  
"Really? Oh thank you!!" Sakura squealed.  
  
Syaoran winced, and said, "It's getting late, and we need our rest. Could you come to the front of the hotel at 8 in the morning to take us there?"  
  
"Sure!" the driver said, and as soon as they arrived at the hotel, Syaoran paid him and gave him a large tip.  
  
"To think, we might be meeting my mom this time tomorrow!" Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah. It's cool that she's a model. C'mon, let's wash up. It's getting late," Syaoran said.  
  
"Okay. G'night," Sakura said.  
  
Next morning, 8:00.  
  
"There he is!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
They were holding a briefcase, and got into the cab.  
  
"It's kinda far from here, about thirty minutes. But don't worry, it'll be worth it. I've never met a guy who couldn't find anyone," the taxi driver said as he drove.  
  
"So the organization is called Finding Families?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yeah. But you HAVE to have identification, because they don't wanna just give out the addresses to people."  
  
"Don't worry, we have a lot of id," Sakura said.  
  
Twenty minutes later, they were in front of a nice looking home.  
  
"So, does this guy work at home?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah. All of the people who work for the organization work at home," the cabbie explained and knocked on the door.  
  
A nice looking man opened the door and said, "What's up, my man?" and hugged the driver.  
  
"Yeah, I have some people I want you to meet. She's looking for her mom," the cab introduced.  
  
"Yeah. Could you help us?"  
  
"Sure! Come on in!" the guy led the trio to his office, where there were three computers whirring away.  
  
"So, what's her name?"  
  
"Nadeshiko Karachi."  
  
"Do you have some ID?"  
  
"Yeah, here," Sakura showed the guy her driver's license, her parent's marriage certificate and her birth certificate, which clearly said, "Sakura Kinomoto, born to father Fujitaka Kinomoto and mother Nadeshiko Karachi- Kinomoto."  
  
"Perfect," the man said, and typed in Nadeshiko Karachi's name.  
  
"I got two entries for Nadeshiko Karachi," the man said.  
  
He clicked on both of them, and got a picture of both of them.  
  
"It's the one on the left," Sakura pointed to the picture that looked like Sakura.  
  
"Hoo boy, she really is your mother," the man said.  
  
He quickly printed out the information and presented it to Sakura.  
  
"Thank you SO much," Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran got out his wallet and asked, "How much?"  
  
"None. This is a non-profit organization," the man said.  
  
They left the neighborhood, and after packing in ten minutes, their newest record time, they had the cabbie take them to the airport where they purchased tickets to LA, back where they had started.  
  
A/N: Yay! Chapter 10's done~ We're getting pretty close to finding the mom, eh? I'm guess that there's going to be about ten more chapters from here, mostly about the baby. Sorry if you're going to see a lot of resemblances from 'Friends' and 'Reba', since I get some ideas from there about scenes for the baby and stuff. Hmm.can anyone guess what I'm going to say? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Chapter 11

Finding a Mother; Being a Mother  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
Summary: Sakura finds out that her mom is not dead, but actually alive and living somewhere in the world. She goes on a quest to find her mother and find the truth- but meanwhile, she's pregnant with Syaoran's baby. In the end, she finds her mother. But who is she? And why did she leave?  
  
A/N: Wow, we're on chapter 11. This is coming along pretty well!! Umm.I finished a new one-shot called Hot Chocolate, so read and review it. I'm not going to start on any new fanfics until I finish this, so this is probably going to come along even better!! Also, I'm going to try to lengthen my chapters. Read! And review!! I need motivation, pplz!! (  
  
Finally, they were in LA.well, Beverly Hills.  
  
It was 6 pm, and they were standing in front of Nadeshiko's house.  
  
Syaoran was in the limo that Tomoyo had let them use, drinking wine, since he felt Sakura should do this alone.  
  
Sakura raised and firmly knocked on the door three times.  
  
"Coming!!" was a muffled voice from the other side of the door.  
  
'Oh. My. God.' Sakura thought.  
  
The door opened, and Sakura's mother stood at the door.  
  
"Hi.how may I help."  
  
Sakura embraced her mother in a hug.  
  
"Umm.who are you?" Nadeshiko asked.  
  
"Can I come in?" Sakura asked weakly.  
  
"Sure," Nadeshiko gracefully led Sakura into the spacious living room.  
  
"I'm Sakura, your daughter," Sakura said, and closed her eyes, waiting for a response.  
  
She got a hug, and they both started crying.  
  
"Mom." Sakura sobbed.  
  
"Sakura.my baby," Nadeshiko cried.  
  
"I came here to talk to you, okay? I came here to find you cuz Daddy.you know Fujitaka, told me on my birthday that you weren't dead," Sakura said.  
  
"What do you mean, that I was dead?" Nadeshiko asked.  
  
"Daddy told me that you died when I was two.because he didn't think I could handle the fact that my very own mother left me."  
  
"Honey, I'm so sorry. I was so young.I had dreams.and you know that I loved you. But I was full of selfish pride, so I had to escape and live wild.I'm sorry," Nadeshiko said sincerely.  
  
"I know. I forgive you. I just don't know if Touya will," Sakura said.  
  
"Your brother! How is he?"  
  
"Well, he hates you. That's what I think. You can't even mention the word 'mom' without him leaving the room by slamming the door in silence," Sakura said.  
  
"I know.I scarred him for life. It's too late to fix the damage, but I'm going to try as best as I can. Now that you've found me.I can't really hide anymore. So tell me more news," Nadeshiko said.  
  
There was a cough from the doorway, and it was Syaoran.  
  
"Sorry, but it was really uncomfortable in the car," Syaoran apologized.  
  
"Who is this young man?" Nadeshiko asked.  
  
"Umm.well, mom, he's kinda my husband," Sakura said shyly.  
  
Nadeshiko raised her eyebrows.  
  
"You're only 18!! Next you're going to tell me that your pregnant," she said.  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran and said, "Well, you got married when you were 17. And actually, I am pregnant. Say hi to your grandchild," Sakura said and patted her tummy.  
  
"Oh dear," Nadeshiko said, "When did this happen?"  
  
"On my 18th birthday. Uh.Daddy took it pretty well, Touya still wants to murder Syaoran, but other than that, it's okay. Um.I'm going to be a senior next year, but I'm going to skip the last three or four months of school, prom and my first year of college. I'm still going to get my high school diploma, though, since Syaoran's mom is going to pay for a tutor for the last few months before our baby's born."  
  
Nadeshiko nodded, taking everything in.  
  
"Um, I have something to say," Nadeshiko said.  
  
"Do you think it'll be all right if I.moved in? I'm out of work for now, but I can find a job in Japan. I just want to be there for you during your pregnancy.I know I can't make up for the years I've not been there for you, but I'm going to try as hard as I can," Nadeshiko said.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other.  
  
"Well, you're going to have to ask Dad. I mean, there's no room at our house, but you could probably take my room in Dad's house since I'm not going to live there anymore," Sakura offered.  
  
"I'll call him," Nadeshiko got the phone and started dialing.  
  
As soon as she heard the ring tone, she handed to phone over to Sakura.  
  
"Here," she said, and Sakura nervously took the phone.  
  
"Daddy? Yeah, it's me. Uh huh, I'm fine. And the baby is too, you don't have to worry. Mmm.yeah, we've been relaxing and stuff. Don't worry, I won't stress my self out too much. Okay. Wait, before you go, uh.I have someone you might want to talk to-" Sakura gave to phone to Nadeshiko who had been fidgeting.  
  
"Hi, Fujitaka. It's me, Nadeshiko."  
  
Sakura tried to read the expression on her mother's face, but it was blank of any emotions.  
  
"I can't believe we've came so far," Sakura said, and pulled Syaoran into a hug.  
  
Syaoran put his hands around her waist and she put her arms around his neck and they pulled closer and closer.and closer.and started kiss-  
  
"Ah hem," Nadeshiko cleared her throat.  
  
The two pulled away and coughed guiltily.  
  
"I've spoken to your father about it, and he's fine with it. But from the shouting in the background, your brother apparently isn't. Your father also wanted to tell me that he wants you guys back ASAP and that he miss you."  
  
"Okay. Well, we better go before all the hotel rooms are gone," Sakura said.  
  
"Oh you guys, you should know better than. My house has more than enough rooms to accommodate the two of you. Send your chauffer home and you can spend the night. Besides, I've been lonely," Nadeshiko said and smiled at Sakura.  
  
Syaoran went outside to tell the chauffer, and Nadeshiko said to Sakura, "You really love him, don't you?"  
  
Sakura smiled and replied, "Of course. He's great. I wouldn't dream of anyone else fathering my kids and being my husband. Plus, he's extra rich and powerful, which is a big bonus."  
  
Nadeshiko laughed, and tousled Sakura's long hair.  
  
"I'll show you to your rooms. You wanna share a bed?" Nadeshiko asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah. Oh don't worry, we're not going to DO anything.well, at least not yet. He just keeps me warm at night," Sakura said evilly.  
  
"Ahh.you remind me so much of when I was your age. And Syaoran reminds me so much of your father.but in a tougher version," Nadeshiko said.  
  
When Syaoran came back, Nadeshiko took them to the guest bedroom where they put their stuff down next to the king-sized bed.  
  
They followed Nadeshiko in a tour of her house. There were five other bedrooms in the house besides the guest bedroom. There was Nadeshiko's LARGE master bedroom with the basics, there was her small clothes room, shoes room and accessory room, and the last room was dedicated to herself: posters of her, magazine cutouts, etc. The basement was just a huge gym, made out with a LOCKER room, all of the equipment, big screen tv and complete sound system.  
  
"So.being a model must pay a lot," Sakura said, awed.  
  
"Yeah. It pays pretty well, plus I get to keep all of the clothes that I model for, and I get a lot of shopping sprees and bonuses at stores," Nadeshiko.  
  
Sakura nodded, and suddenly yawned.  
  
"Ooh, I'm kinda sleepy. I guess--*yawn*--having a kid makes me tired," Sakura said, and was surprised as Syaoran's strong arms picked her up.  
  
"I'll take her to bed, now," Syaoran said, and said good night to Nadeshiko.  
  
Nadeshiko waved at Syaoran and sighed.  
  
She was so happy that Sakura could come back into her life, but she felt so guilty. And especially about Touya.  
  
*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*  
  
"Hi, Touya, It's your mother," Nadeshiko said.  
  
"Yeah, my mother? What kind of f***ing mother are you, huh, b****?!?!"  
  
"Touya, listen to me, I'm SORRY," Nadeshiko said, frustrated.  
  
"Yeah, SORRY. That's what they all say. Bye, 'mom'" Touya swore and slammed the phone down.  
  
*~*~End flashback*~*~*  
  
Nadeshiko sighed again and went to bed.  
  
Next morning.  
  
"Well, mom, Syaoran's going to call the airlines to book us a flight for tonight. Is that enough time for you?" Sakura asked during breakfast, eating her blueberries and whipped cream.  
  
"Oh, no, don't do that. I can get a private jet from the studio, and we can leave as soon as I make some phone calls and pack, okay, honey?"  
  
"Okay, then. Umm.well, Syaoran and I have already packed, so we can just hang out until you're ready," Sakura said.  
  
"Well.have you two ever had your picture taken? Professionally?" Nadeshiko asked.  
  
An hour later.  
  
"Hehehe," Sakura giggled as the makeup artist put some blush on her nose.  
  
"How did your mother convince me into this?" Syaoran said unhappily.  
  
He was wearing an Armani suit with his hair slicked back, and Sakura was wearing a white minidress that was from Armani exchange.  
  
Apparently, Nadeshiko was modeling for the famous Giorgio Armani.  
  
Sakura's hair was done up in curls just like her mother, and they looked like twins.  
  
Nadeshiko was still at home packing and finishing up some business, talking to some hotshot agent about a job in Japan that had been open.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked into the studio, where a friend of Nadeshiko had agreed to take some portraits for some moola. It was Nadeshiko's late wedding gift for the couple to hang in their living room with an expensive frame.  
  
"Smile," the photographer said, and Syaoran did his best to try to smile, but it came out as a grimace.  
  
"No, smile, don't look like you're in PAIN," the photographer said, and Sakura tickled Syaoran, and just as they both smiled, the photographer caught a moment in time.  
  
"Perfect!" the photographer said, and told them the picture would be sent to their house in Japan.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran thanked the man and went back to the dressing room to change, but they were told that they could keep the clothes, compliments from the company.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran took the limo, which was WAY better, if possible, than Tomoyo's limo. It was equipped with the basic TV, DVD, bar and luxurious seats, but it was more high tech and comfortable.  
  
"Wow," Sakura said, smiling as she looked around.  
  
"Pretty good. So.do you know what time we're leaving?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I dunno. Could you pass me some of that juice? I'm kinda thirsty," Sakura said, and Syaoran passed a champagne glass with strawberry juice and floating leaves to Sakura.  
  
He watched as Sakura slowly drank the juice and seductively licked her lips.  
  
He was starting to get hot when he burst out, "God, do you do that on purpose?"  
  
Sakura looked at him with innocent eyes, surprised, "What?"  
  
"Look so sexy. I'm gonna die before the nine months are over and I can finally-"  
  
"Don't say that!!" Sakura looked around as if someone was listening, "Innocent ears may be listening," Sakura said and sweetly patted her stomach.  
  
Syaoran helplessly laughed, and the car slowed down to the front of the house.  
  
Nadeshiko was outside with all the luggage, and a butler came out and loaded everything into a different limo that followed the other limo. Nadeshiko waited until the cheaffeur opened the door for her and stepped into the limo. She was looking very pretty in a loose peach skirt and tank top, with a white scarf over her hair and around her neck, and she wore dark sunglasses.  
  
"Wow, mom, you look just like a spy!" Sakura said, giggling.  
  
"Thanks," Nadeshiko replied sarcastically, then laughingly said, "I didn't know what to wear to meet your father. So I figured, hey, I'm still single, I'm a model, got to look natural!"  
  
Sakura laughed, and Syaoran didn't have any clue what the girls were talking about.  
  
"Anyways, we're here," Nadeshiko said.  
  
Sakura looked outside the dark, tinted windows and spotted a jet waiting for them to board. The other limousine had came before them and so their luggage was already on board.  
  
The chauffer opened the door for the three of them and so Nadeshiko, Sakura and Syaoran stepped out of the limo, all three looking quite fashionable.  
  
The flight was pretty boring, except for the fact that the jet was really cool. So, in only 7 hours, they arrived at the Tokyo Airport, and they got their luggage out and rode on a golf cart to the front of the airport, where a limo was waiting for them.  
  
"Wow.how'd you get all the connections?" Sakura asked, awed. She had never rode in a three times all in the same day.  
  
"Ah, you know, I just have a lot of influential friends that have spare limos and chauffeurs, you know," Nadeshiko replied.  
  
Sakura smiled and said, "It's SO nice to be with you.I can't believe that I missed out on you for 18 years of my life."  
  
Nadeshiko sighed and said, "Yeah, I made mistakes. Big mistakes. But come on, let's have fun, okay?"  
  
Syaoran cleared his throat, and Sakura looked at him and giggled, "You too, Syaoran!" and she leaned over and gave him a big kiss.  
  
"You guys are too much," Nadeshiko said, shaking her head.  
  
They felt the car slow down and come to stop, and Sakura exclaimed, "We're here!"  
  
Nadeshiko suddenly looked very nervous, and Sakura tried to reassure her, "Touya's the only person you should be afraid of, but he's not going to hurt you or anything. Dad already said you could come, which is pretty weird.considering everything, everything is weird."  
  
"Yeah. Thank you, hon," Nadeshiko said, and stepped out of the car.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran followed her to the door and Sakura knocked on the door.  
  
They could hear thuds of someone running down the stairs and Fujitaka opened the door.  
  
"DADDY!!" Sakura squealed, and her father picked her up in a hug.  
  
"Whoa, be careful," Syaoran said, narrowly missing being hit by Sakura's shoe.  
  
"Nice to see you, son. Have a nice time in America?" Fujitaka said, finally letting go of Sakura,  
  
"Yes, thanks to you guys. We brought you some gifts, but I guess we'll have to do that later," Syaoran said sincerely.  
  
"Okay. It's nice to see you, Nadeshiko. I trust you had a nice flight?" Fujitaka said calmly.  
  
"Yes. It's good to see you again, too. You haven't changed a bit," Nadeshiko replied nervously.  
  
"Tea?"  
  
"Coffee, thanks," Nadeshiko said, and followed Fujitaka into the kitchen.  
  
"Well.I guess we're alone for now," Syaoran said huskily and picked Sakura up.  
  
"Stop it!" Sakura squealed as Syaoran tickled her, and a low voice said, "Yeah. Stop it, you're making me sick."  
  
Syaoran and Sakura looked up guiltily and sat down.  
  
Touya was standing up, arms crossed with Yukito behind him.  
  
"Yukito!! It's SUCH a long time!!" Sakura exclaimed and gave him a hug.  
  
"Yeah. So did you have a nice time?" he asked.  
  
"The best. Sit down. Mom and Dad will be joining us soon," Sakura said.  
  
Touya scowled at the mention of the word, "mom".  
  
"How can you call her your mom? She ditched us for 18 years, and now she's coming into our house like nothing happened," Touya said resentfully.  
  
"Something did happen. Mom and Dad aren't married anymore," Sakura said.  
  
"So? I'm never going to forgive her for what she did," Touya said, and glared at the kitchen.  
  
"You have to accept her sooner or later. She's come into our lives, and nothing can change that," Sakura said, and glared at Touya, "No matter what, I know she loves me and I still love her."  
  
Touya rolled his eyes as Fujitaka and Nadeshiko came in with tea, cookies and coffee.  
  
"So, I hear you have gifts for us?" Fujitaka hinted.  
  
"Oh yeah! Here," Sakura said, and passed out gifts to Touya, Yukito and her dad.  
  
They eagerly opened their presents, and Touya actually cracked a laugh at a t-shirt that said, "My sister went to LA, California, and all she got me was this stupid shirt." Yukito smiled as he got a five-pound box of chocolates from the Godiva Chocolate shop, filled with different assortments of chocolate. Fujitaka got a book on American archaeology, his favorite topic.  
  
"Thank you," they all said to Sakura and Syaoran, and they said, "Well, we better get going to our house. We haven't even been there."  
  
"Okay. Well, I guess I'll settle in Sakura's room," Nadeshiko said.  
  
Touya gave a scowl in Nadeshiko's direction, and said, "Yukito and I will go with you guys. We wanted to see the house, anyways."  
  
Yukito looked surprised and said, "We do? I mean, yeah, we do."  
  
Nadeshiko and Fujitaka waved goodbye to their kids, son-in-law and son's friend as Sakura and Syaoran got back into the limo and the two older guys got into their own cars.  
  
"So, you want to talk?" Nadeshiko suggested.  
  
"About what? I'm guessing everything is cleared up. Were you surprised about the news of Sakura's child?" Fujitaka said.  
  
"Very. But I guess I'm not one to chide, since I was younger than that when we got married," Nadeshiko said softly.  
  
"So why'd you leave me? And Sakura and Touya?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"I was young and foolish. I truly did love you.but I was so blinded by stardom and show biz that I couldn't sort out my priorities.so I ran away from everything. And.I guess I still hadn't come to my senses after the divorce and being discovered.by the time I was a hot shot model, I had a new life. I slowly forgot about everything.I'm so sorry," Nadeshiko said, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"It was very sudden.one day you just packed your bags. I still loved you after you left; I was so hurt. That's why I told the kids you had died.I didn't want them to be hurt the same way," Fujitaka said.  
  
"Do you still love me?" Nadeshiko asked seriously.  
  
Fujitaka cleared his throat and said, "I guess I better do the dishes. You can go upstairs and unpack; you can't miss Sakura's room."  
  
Nadeshiko sighed and dragged her bags to her room.  
  
Fujitaka stared at her for a moment and went to the kitchen to do the dishes and clean up after the mess.  
  
At Sakura and Syaoran's house.  
  
"So, this is our new house. Four bedrooms, one for Syaoran and me, a guest bedroom, Syaoran's study room, and the future baby's room. There's a dining room, living room, family room, kitchen, three and a half bathrooms, an attic and porch. Now you can leaaaaaaaave!!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Why do you want us to leave so quickly?" Touya asked suspiciously, a little too suspiciously.  
  
"Well, let's see, this is the first time we're in our home so we kinda want to get settled in?" Syaoran broke in.  
  
Touya glared at him and said, "Fine. Whatever.I'll come visit-SOON."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
They waved goodbye at Yukito and Touya, who were going to the ice cream store (Yukito's idea).  
  
"Let's look around!" Sakura said, and they first went into the study, which was right next to the main entrance.  
  
"Wow," Sakura said, looking at the artfully decorated room, filled to the ceiling with wall to wall bookcases with tons of books on every subject.  
  
"Hey, look, there's a section on motherhood," Syaoran said, and pointed to an entire shelf filled with books on birthing, caring for babies, pregnancy, and being a mother.  
  
"Wow.your mother, Tomoyo and my dad must've had a field day," Sakura said, giggling.  
  
"I like the house. But.it just misses a homey touch. Since we didn't get to decorate anything, it just doesn't feel like our house," Syaoran said.  
  
"Yeah," Sakura admitted, "But I wouldn't be able to decorate, anyways.  
  
"Okay," Syaoran said, "Now, let's go to the master bedroom. Screw the other rooms.I wanna know what the bed looks like."  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"OUCH!!!!!"  
  
Back at Sakura's old house.  
  
Nadeshiko was slowly walking upstairs, pausing every moment to see photos hung up on the wall with pictures of Touya and Sakura, from ages 2 to present.  
  
Then, she got to the last picture-a family picture of Touya, Sakura and Fujitaka.  
  
Nadeshiko took her eyes of the picture long enough to go into Sakura's room.  
  
She closed the door, and was in the middle of unpacking, when she started sobbing.  
  
She couldn't help it, the pain was unbearable; she felt so guilty and sad and so remorseful that she wasn't in this family.  
  
It was all her fault.but she still couldn't help crying.  
  
Fujitaka was passing by Sakura's old, now his ex-wife's room when he thought he heard some crying.  
  
He pressed his ear gently against the door and he was right, he heard crying.  
  
Fujitaka went to his room and got out a piece of paper and started writing something.  
  
Nadeshiko stopped crying and gently wiped her tears.  
  
She spotted a piece of paper lying next to the door that wasn't there a couple of minutes ago; apparently it had been slid under the door.  
  
It was in Fujitaka's handwriting.  
  
"Yes. I still love you."  
  
A/N: Yay! End of chapter.11! Wow, pretty fast, eh? Well, if you couldn't tell, love is going to re-blossom between the mom and dad of the story. Hehe. This is my longest chapter of FaM BaM yet-11 pages from my normal 5 to 7!! Anyways.I guess I should change the title to Becoming a Mother since she already found the mom.but anyways.R-E-V-I-E-W!!!!!! 


	13. Chapter 12

Finding a Mother; Being a Mother  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
Summary: Sakura finds out that her mom is not dead, but actually alive and living somewhere in the world. She goes on a quest to find her mother and find the truth- but meanwhile, she's pregnant with Syaoran's baby. In the end, she finds her mother. But who is she? And why did she leave?  
  
A/N: Whoa, we're actually at chapter 12. Who knew I'd actually come this far? Hehe.considering how I've abandoned two of my stories. Actually, I've planning on finishing The Parent Trap: CCS Style! MAYBE, if I finish this well and I have a lot of time. I'm going to try and wrap up all my fanfics so that by the time school starts; I won't have to write as much. Anyways, REVIEW!!  
  
Nadeshiko read the note over and over until the words blurred together and became a picture of Fujitaka's face. She kissed the note and stuck it in her bra.  
  
She got up and opened the door and peeked around, making sure no one was around.  
  
Nadeshiko ran out the door and went to the nearest phone booth to call a car dealer. Within ten minutes, Nadeshiko had bought a Benz over the phone, and in another five minutes, it was delivered to her.  
  
"Thanks," Nadeshiko told the driver, and stuck her hand out for the keys.  
  
The driver gave her to keys and Nadeshiko got into the car and tested it out.  
  
Then, she drove to Sakura's house (don't ask how she knew how to get there).  
  
After parking next in the street, she noticed two cars on the driveway, a forest green Expedition and a small silver Lexus.  
  
"Ding dong!" the doorbell chimed.  
  
Sakura got up to answer the door, but Syaoran told her to sit down, since she had the baby and needed to get used to him serving her.oh boy.  
  
"Hi! Haven't seen you in awhile," Syaoran joked and he let Nadeshiko in.  
  
"Yeah.could you brew up a cup of tea for me while I talk with Sakura?" Nadeshiko said, and gave her scarf, sunglasses and purse to Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran took the things, and while rolling his eyes, put them down on the couch while Nadeshiko started talking with Sakura, who had come downstairs.  
  
"Hey, mom. What's up?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Honey, what would you think if your father and I got back together?" Nadeshiko asked.  
  
This time, it was Sakura who raised her eyebrows in disbelief.  
  
"Uh.I would love it. I mean, you've come back into our lives, you're going to get a job here, and I figured since I already know about you and everything, that you would live close by. But Touya and Dad.and you know how it is when people who've separated because a person doesn't love the other get back together, ya know?" Sakura said.  
  
"Well.I know that your father still loves me. He told me so," Nadeshiko said and fished out the note from her bra while Syaoran, coming in and seeing her do that, nearly spilt the tea.  
  
"Here," Nadeshiko said and gave the note to Sakura.  
  
Sakura quickly read it, and said, "Wow. I never knew that Dad still felt that way.I did kinda wonder why he never dated or anything. But he only divorced you because.he thought you didn't like him."  
  
"No.he knows that I still loved him. And I do. That's why I've broken up with every single guy I've gone out with after one date, even Ben Affleck," Nadeshiko said ruefully.  
  
"Nadeshiko, how old are you?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"38. I guess I'm pretty old, for a single model," Nadeshiko said.  
  
Syaoran shrugged, and Sakura continued, "I totally think you guys should get back together. You guys still love each other, you don't have to hide from us anymore, and three, my baby says she doesn't want divorced grandparents," Sakura said and smiled.  
  
"Okay, honey. But.I just don't know how to approach your father about it. And especially Touya. He's going to go crazy, I just know it," Nadeshiko said woefully.  
  
"Don't worry," Sakura said, and then the doorbell rang.  
  
"I wonder who that it," Sakura said, and ran to the door before Syaoran could get it.  
  
"Tomoyo! What a surprise! I thought you guys were still in America," Sakura said, greeting Tomoyo and Eriol, who had his arm around Tomoyo.  
  
"Well, right after the fashion show, which was a HUGE success, Eriol and I took a plane to Las Vegas and got married," Tomoyo said.  
  
"What?" You, Tomoyo Daidouji, got married in a Las Vegas chapel? When did this happen?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm just so in love. Mom already knows, she doesn't really care since she trusts me to make the right decisions in my life. So, say hi to my husband," Tomoyo said, and presented Eriol.  
  
"Wow," Sakura said, and told them to come in.  
  
Tomoyo dropped her purse at the sight of Nadeshiko.  
  
"Tomoyo! It's been 16 years since I saw you!! You were so little, then!" Nadeshiko said, and hugged Tomoyo.  
  
"This is quite sudden," Tomoyo said, but returned the hug.  
  
"So what are you doing in Japan?" she asked.  
  
Nadeshiko said, "Well, I wanted to be here for Sakura, and I found a modeling job here in Japan. The TD Retro clothing line, I believe it's called. Have you heard of it?"  
  
"Have I heard of it? I own, manufacture and design all the clothes. TD stands for Tomoyo Daidouji. And I just put retro there because it sounds cool and that's the style of the clothing," Tomoyo explained.  
  
"This is Eriol?" Nadeshiko asked, and gave another warm hug to Eriol.  
  
"Yeah. He's the president, CEO, whatever of Hirigawaza Corporation," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Okay. So nice to see you guys again! Well, I better get going. Nice to meet you," Nadeshiko said, and waved bye.  
  
"That was very sudden," Tomoyo said as soon as Nadeshiko left.  
  
"Yeah. I think my parent's are going to get back together," Sakura said.  
  
"Really? And today is her first day in Japan.interesting," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Well, where are you guys living?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Down the street. Turns out this neighborhood is most convenient for the school, Mom's house and Tokyo University!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"That's so great. I just wished I could've been part of your happiest-day- of life," Sakura said.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. But at least I could be part of yours. Well, we got to go. Like the house?" Tomoyo asked as Eriol and her left.  
  
"Yeah! Thanks so much for decorating it," Sakura said and waved bye.  
  
"That was pretty sudden. Now that we're alone." Syaoran began.  
  
"I can take a nap. And don't even think about it, Mr.!" Sakura said, and started climbing upstairs.  
  
"Sorry. Maybe next time," Syaoran said, sighing, as he looked at his.well, you know where I mean, and you know whom he's talking to.  
  
That night.  
  
Nadeshiko woke up and yawned.  
  
It was midnight, but her stomach growled and she thought about getting a midnight snack.  
  
Nadeshiko got up and put on a robe and slippers before climbing downstairs then going into the kitchen.  
  
The light was on in the breakfast nook area, and Nadeshiko saw Fujitaka eating a peanut butter jelly banana sandwich with a glass of milk.  
  
She smiled and sat down.  
  
"Can I have a bit?" she asked, and took a nibble as Fujitaka held it out for her.  
  
"Do you remember the night before I had Sakura?" Nadeshiko asked.  
  
"Of course. How could I forget?" Fujitaka asked, smiling at the memory.  
  
"You and I were up for a midnight snack when I went into labor," Nadeshiko said.  
  
"Yup. Right after you took a bite of blueberries and cream. And while you were giving birth, in the middle of screaming, you asked where the rest of the blueberries were," Fujitaka said.  
  
Nadeshiko laughed and then smiled.  
  
"Those were the days," she whispered, and tilted her head.  
  
"I miss those days," Fujitaka said softly and his head was coming closer to hers.  
  
"I still love you," Nadeshiko said, and leaned her head forward.  
  
"Then why did you leave me?" Fujitaka asked, his voice barely audible.  
  
"Because I was stupid," Nadeshiko replied.  
  
"I still love you," Fujitaka said, and their lips came together in the perfect kiss of the night.  
  
Nadeshiko moaned as Fujitaka put his hands on the sides of her head, and they continued kissing like they were still 16 and 20.  
  
Touya watched as his parents were kissing romantically in the midnight moonlight. He sighed heavily and went upstairs, shaking his head in surrender.  
  
"We better get to bed," Fujitaka said, breathing heavily.  
  
"Oh, do we have to?" Nadeshiko pouted in between kisses.  
  
"Whoever said we had to go to sleep?" Fujitaka said evilly. (That's kind of gross, considering their age, but hey.it's a fanfiction!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Next morning*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was a knock on the door of Fujitaka's room, and Nadeshiko and Fujitaka, who were.uh.lying together, gave fearful looks to each other.  
  
"Uh, Touya? Could you wait a moment?" Fujitaka asked, as Nadeshiko and him scrambled to get their clothes on.  
  
"That's okay. I already know that Mom's with you," Touya said, and opened the door.  
  
Nadeshiko was in the middle of buttoning on her nightgown when she gave a sheepish smile at her son.  
  
"Made you breakfast. You guys can stay in bed all morning. I'll take care of everything," Touya said, and before leaving, gave a quick kiss to his mom and dad.  
  
Nadeshiko was shocked, and looked at Fujitaka.  
  
He shrugged, and offered, "Bacon?"  
  
(Pretty sad that Syaoran's not getting any 'action' while Fujitaka, who's 25 years older than him, is. By the way, sorry if this is kind of R-ish. But it's PG-13.)  
  
The phone rang, waking Sakura and Syaoran up.  
  
"I'll get it," Sakura said and grabbed the receiver next to their bed, brushing the curtains that surround their bed out of the way.  
  
"Hello?" Sakura said.  
  
"Oh hi, honey. Just wanted to call and check up on you. It's almost 2 months, now, isn't it?" Nadeshiko's voice rang out.  
  
"Yeah. It's two and a half weeks, actually. I can't believe it!! Anyways, you don't need to check up on us. Today's June 26th, so Syaoran and I are going to go the hospital for check ups," Sakura said.  
  
"Okay. Just wanted to let you know, that things between Touya and I are going very well. Last night, I went downstairs for a midnight snack, and your father was there.we started talking, then kissing, and then somehow we ended up together in bed," Nadeshiko said.  
  
"Ew, gross, mom. Spare me the details," Sakura said, trying to get the image of her parents in bed out of her head.  
  
"Sorry. But, this morning, I woke up and there was a knock on the door, and it was Touya, and he said that he already knew that I was with your father, and he came in and gave us breakfast, and he said we could spend all day in bed because he would take care of everything. And THEN, he kissed me bye!" Nadeshiko exclaimed.  
  
"Wow. What a BIG change of heart.but I guess he kind of understood that you guys truly love each other.and I guess he forgave you. But Touya's kind of weird that way. One minute he'll hate you, and then next second he'll be giving you kisses. Right.okay, whatever," Sakura laughed, and said, "Bye. Yeah. Have a good day, okay? Bye!"  
  
Sakura hung up and looked over at Syaoran.  
  
"Well, I guess operation get-back-my-parents-together is going successfully without any of our help," Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah. Well, I'm all woke up, so I guess we should get breakfast. What should we do today?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I guess today we could go visit Tomoyo and see how she's doing, then we have to go the clinic again because the baby needs a checkup," Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah. Okay. Well, let's eat some breakfast," Syaoran said, and together they walked downstairs.  
  
"Okay, what should we have?" Sakura asked brightly.  
  
"Uhh.how about I make breakfast for us?" Syaoran said hurriedly.  
  
"Really? Okay, then. I want waffles, blueberries and cream, and orange juice," Sakura said.  
  
"I'll have the same. Why do you keep on wanting blueberries?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I already told you, I just keep on having cravings," Sakura said sweetly.  
  
Syaoran whipped up the breakfast for them, and Sakura quickly ate everything on her plate.  
  
"We're going to have a baby boy," Syaoran said.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"That's the only reason you eat so much. Boys need nutrition more than girls," Syaoran said.  
  
"That's SO not true!" Sakura said, and said, "It's going to be a GIRL."  
  
"Okay, okay, fine. C'mon, let's go upstairs and get ready to go to Tomoyo's. Do you know where she lives?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"We live on 114 Armory Lane, and so Tomoyo lives on.what's 114 plus 30?" Sakura asked.  
  
"144," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Okay. She lives on 144 Armory Lane. That's like 15 houses down," Sakura said.  
  
"Right-e-o. So, shall we drive or walk?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well, it's 11 right now.and our appointment is at 12, so we should go see them after the check up," Sakura said.  
  
"Okay. C'mon, let's get dressed," Syaoran picked Sakura up again and took her upstairs.  
  
"Hehehe." Sakura giggled.  
  
They went into the bathroom, which was split in the middle, green and pink. On the left side was Cucumber Melon, and on the right was Country Apple. Everything was fitted out with "his and hers" bathroom accessories, and the two brushed their teeth with matching toothbrushes. (so cute!!)  
  
Sakura quickly brushed on some blush and lip gloss and eyeliner.  
  
"I'm going to get dressed, okay?" Sakura said and walked into her closet and dressed into a pink floral skirt that came down to her knees and a white tank top.  
  
Syaoran came out of the closet wearing the usual black baggy pants and a forest green t-shirt with an army belt.  
  
"Let's go," Sakura said, and together they got into the Expedition and went to the clinic.  
  
At the clinic.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto?" the nurse called, and together Syaoran and Sakura stood up and went into a room that the nurse led them to.  
  
"Hi. So, it's been 10 weeks, now. Let me do the usual tests, okay?" the doctor said, and Sakura obediently did everything the doctor told her to.  
  
"The baby seems to be growing healthily. It's too early now to tell whether or not it's a boy or girl, but what's important is that the baby is very healthy," the doctor told them.  
  
"Okay. Thank you, doctor. When should we next come back?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"In about two weeks. Go to the front desk and arrange an appointment," the doctor advised, and waved bye as the young couple left.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran went to the front desk and arranged another appointment in two weeks at 12, again.  
  
The two got into the car and drove home. They stopped at a red light, and on the right, a group of high school boys were in a convertible. They saw Sakura (but not Syaoran) and catcalled and whistled at her.  
  
Sakura blushed and Syaoran turned red in fury and raised a fist and glared at the boys. They looked at each other in fear, and as soon as the red light changed to green, they zoomed off.  
  
Sakura was laughing, and Syaoran said, "You know, you should try to look older."  
  
"I do, everyday," Sakura said.  
  
"No, I mean, like, older older. Like grandma older. Like married older," Syaoran said.  
  
"What? Hey, come on. I don't want to look like that," Sakura protested.  
  
"But I don't like those guys looking at you like that. You're mine, and I don't want no guy looking at you," Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura shrugged but smiled.  
  
"Lets talk about that later. We're almost at Tomoyo's house," Sakura changed the subject.  
  
"Okay," Syaoran said and turned into Armory Lane, where Tomoyo and Eriol's house came into view-it was the largest on the street.  
  
They parked their car in the driveway and walked to the porch, where Sakura rang the doorbell. They were surprised when the doorbell rang in the tune of "Fir Elise".  
  
Tomoyo opened the door, and said, "Hey! What a surprise!" she said brightly.  
  
"Oh, did we catch you at a bad time?" Sakura asked worriedly.  
  
"No, no. Well, my MOM's here," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Ah," Sakura said, and replied, "Well, should we leave?"  
  
"Uh.no offense, but you guys should. She's kind of mad about the Las Vegas thing." Tomoyo said, "Sorry. Hey, I'll call you and you guys can come over tonight for dinner or something, allright?"  
  
"Sure," Syaoran said, and they said bye as Syaoran and Sakura got back into the car to drive home.  
  
"So, what should we do now? Summer has never been this boring," Sakura said.  
  
"I dunno. We could.yeah, there is nothing to do. What would we do if we weren't married?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Hmm.hey, let's go swimming!" Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah! C'mon, let's go," Syaoran said, and they ran upstairs to change (did I mention that they have a backyard pool and spa?).  
  
"Ah." Sakura said, soaking her feet in the jaccuzi.  
  
"Here," Syaoran turned on the backyard radio and the song, "Sk8er Boi" (by Avril Lavigne) blasted on.  
  
He was a boi  
  
And she was a girl  
  
Can I make it any more obvious  
  
He was a punk  
  
She did ballet  
  
What more can I say  
  
Sakura laughed at the lyrics.  
  
"That sounds like us," Sakura said.  
  
"Pretty much. Except.I wasn't that punkish and you never took ballet," Syaoran said.  
  
"Hey, trying to beat me up in the fourth grade is pretty punkish, and I think cheerleading is ballet-except for the yelling part," Sakura said, smiling.  
  
"Hey, is it okay for you to swim? With the baby and all?" Syaoran suddenly asked.  
  
"I dunno. Well, I'm not going into the water or anything right now," Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran was looking quite hot in his speedos (HAHA, just kidding.), in his forest green swim trunks.  
  
Sakura was looking equally sexy, sipping on a wine glass with peach juice.  
  
She was wearing an orange one-piece that had the tummy-part and back cut off, so it was basically a tankini with the sides attached, and she had on 70's style horn rimmed orange sunglasses.  
  
"So, what should we name the baby?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I'm guessing.if it's a girl, I like the name Grace. And Nadeshiko. I dunno," Sakura shrugged, "We have seven more months to think about that."  
  
"What if it's a boy?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"It's NOT," Sakura said, and grinned.  
  
"I can't believe that only in 7 more months, a kids going to come out from your tummy.and then, it's going to be this living, breathing creature that we made!" Syaoran said in awe.  
  
"Yup. Can you believe that when we're only 36, we're going to send her off to college. Most people do that when they're past the forty's," Sakura said.  
  
"Jeez. I guess I'm going to have to work harder, to support the three of us. And since you're not going to be able to work.or go to college," Syaoran said.  
  
"I'm going to go to college as soon as I can," Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah. Augh!" Syaoran said as the sunny sky suddenly turned black.  
  
Thunder roared, and lightning struck.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran quickly got out of the pool and got into the house.  
  
The phone rang, and Sakura picked it up saying, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's me. Isn't the thunderstorm so freaky? Anyways, if you still want to, we could go out for dinner, the four of us," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yeah. Um.where do you want to meet?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I was thinking someplace romantic, since it'll be the first time us four are going out here," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Uh.how about Antonio's? That place is pretty good," Sakura said.  
  
"A five-star restaurant. Perfect. You guys can come over here and we could all go in Eriol's LX 400," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Okay. We'll get dressed up and meet you in about twenty minutes, okay?" Sakura said.  
  
"Perfect. See you then!" Tomoyo hung up.  
  
"Okay, we're going to Antonio's. We're going to go to Tomoyo's house first, then the four of us are going to double date for dinner," Sakura told Syaoran.  
  
"Whatever. Should I get dressed up?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yeah. What about the Armani suit that you got from the picture we took?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran wrinkled his nose, but said, "Okay."  
  
Sakura dressed up in the same dress from Armani Exchange, and after she applied more makeup, together they left for Tomoyo's house.  
  
They met Tomoyo who was dressed up a black skirt and blouse, and Eriol was wearing a white suit (wow.classy!). They got into Eriol's white Lexus LX 400 (the big square looking SUV), and drove off to Antonio's.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Kinomoto residence.  
  
"Honey, do you want to go out for dinner?" Fujitaka asked. His hand fingered the ring box that was in his pocket (oooh.)  
  
"Sure. Where?" Nadeshiko asked.  
  
"How about Antonio's? It's a new place Sakura always talked about," Fujitaka said.  
  
"Yeah, you guys should go out tonight. I'll eat dinner with Yukito; he's coming over tonight," Touya said. He was pretty cool with his parents now, but he still winced whenever one of them said, "Honey" or "sweetie" or anything mushy like that.  
  
"I'll go get ready," Nadeshiko said, and went upstairs.  
  
Fujitaka grabbed his son's hand and took him to the kitchen quickly.  
  
"Listen, I'm going to propose to your mom tonight (whoops, gave it away.hehe). I just wanted to warn you," Fujitaka said.  
  
Touya's eyes widened, but then he shrugged.  
  
"It's your life now. Go ahead-I don't care. Sakura probably won't. I'm not against it, so go ahead and marry mom-again," Touya said, shrugged again and went upstairs to study for an exam and wait for Yukito.  
  
Fujitaka cleared his throat and went upstairs to change into a handsome suit.  
  
At the restaurant.  
  
"We'll have some bread and salad, thank you," Tomoyo said, and turned back to the rest of the group.  
  
"So, this is our first double date. So.Eriol, what are you going to do while Tomoyo's at school?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm going to run my business, as usual," Eriol said.  
  
"Okay.you guys thinking of having kids?" Sakura asked brightly.  
  
"No, no. Not yet, not for another two or three years," Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Hmm.Tomoyo Hirigawaza sounded cool to me," Sakura said.  
  
"Ah." they were silent.  
  
"Kind of stupid how we have nothing to talk about, huh?" Syaoran said.  
  
"Yeah," they all agreed.  
  
Tomoyo suddenly dropped her spoon that she had been holding, and exclaimed, "Hey, isn't that your parents?"  
  
Sakura quickly turned around and gasped.  
  
"Yeah, it's them. And oh my god, the waiter's leading them to the seat behind us. Shh!!" Sakura whispered.  
  
The four tried to act inconspicuous, whispering in low voice, but trying to eavesdrop on the couple behind them.  
  
"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked them, diverting their attention away.  
  
"Uh.yeah. I'll have the fettuccini alfredo," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Lobster spaghetti for me," Eriol said.  
  
"I'll just have the four cheese ravioli," Sakura said.  
  
"I'll take the vegetable lasagna," Syaoran said.  
  
"Okay. Your dinner will arrive in about thirty minutes," the waiter said, bowed then left.  
  
"Shh!!" Sakura whispered, and leaned toward the plants that separated her parents and her booth.  
  
"C'mon, Sakura, stop eavesdropping," Syaoran convinced Sakura.  
  
"Okay." Sakura pouted slightly.  
  
Behind them.  
  
"I'll just have spaghetti with meat sauce," Fujitaka ordered.  
  
"Same for me. And could I have some wine?" Nadeshiko said.  
  
"Of course. Your dinner and wine will arrive shortly," the waiter said, bowed then left.  
  
Dinner passed quickly, and while Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo were eating dessert, they hushed down and listened to the other side.  
  
Fujitaka and Nadeshiko were done with their dinner, so Fujitaka cleared his throat and got down on the floor next to Nadeshiko's chair.  
  
"Nadeshiko, I know you still love me and I still love you. We've had two kids together, and I have to ask you a question-will you marry me again?" Fujitaka asked and opened the ring box.  
  
"Oh, you're so cheap! That's the same ring that you proposed to me the first time," Nadeshiko said.  
  
"I know. You threw it at me the day you left. But I want to show that we have the same love the first time I proposed. Will you marry me?" Fujitaka said seriously.  
  
"Yes," Nadeshiko said, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"YEAH!" Sakura exclaimed, and toppled over into the plants.  
  
She grinned sheepishly up at her parents glaring at her.  
  
"I was having dinner with Syaoran and Tomoyo and Eriol," she said, and got up and dusted herself off.  
  
"Let's go," Sakura murmured to her friends and ran into the car.  
  
A/N: That's the end of chapter 12!! Kind of lame, but oh well. Hmm.this is the longest chapter so far, 14 pages. I guess I wanted to cram everything in, because the next chapter is going to be four months later.when Sakura is 6 months pregnant. Hmm. R-E-V-I-E-W!!!!!!!  
  
IMPORTANT NEWS FLASH!!!!!! READ!!!!!! I was checking out my reviews when I got this really great suggestion from one of my readers: why don't I take a poll to figure out what their baby's name is going to be? So, I've decided to hold a very short poll. Well, actually, it's sort of a contest-poll. Everyone who reviews from now on, should include 3 things: their name (well, that's already in it), a review (please, no flames), and the third thing is, A, B, or C. A stands for: the baby's name should be American (like Joey or Cathy) B stands for: the baby's name should be totally Japanese (like Kenji or Kawamoto) C stands for: the baby shouldn't have a name.or just leave the fanfic at it. Also, when you review, PLEASE INCLUDE A SUGGESTION NAME!!!!!!!!  
  
Example: Sample Review:  
  
SwEeT AnGeL 1004  
  
Xxtomoyo143xx@aol.com  
  
Great review! I LUV this fanfic! Please write more! My poll thingy is A, and I think the baby's name should be Karen!!!  
  
~~  
  
Get the picture? So, after I get about twenty or so polls, I'll count the a's, b's, and c's, and the one with the most will be the category. Then, I'll list all of the suggested names, and YOU guys will get to vote on the best one. Oh, by the way, sorry to spoil everything, but the baby's going to be a boy. Sorry!! ROCK ON!! 


	14. Chapter 13

Finding a Mother; Being a Mother  
  
CHAPTER 13  
  
Summary: Sakura finds out that her mom is not dead, but actually alive and living somewhere in the world. She goes on a quest to find her mother and find the truth- but meanwhile, she's pregnant with Syaoran's baby. In the end, she finds her mother. But who is she? And why did she leave?  
  
A/N: Hey, we're on chapter 13. Many thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I've gone past the 100-review border-as of yesterday, August 5th, 2002, I had exactly 101 reviews. YAY!!!!!! Special thanks to Sourpop1004 who's given me feedback on previous chapters so that I could make my fanfics better. Also, PLEASE REVIEW MORE FOR THE POLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need to DESPERATLY pick a BABY name!!!!!!!!  
  
EXACTLY 4 MONTHS LATER.  
  
Sakura walked down the hall, ignoring several looks and stares from people who were at their lockers. She held her head up high with pride and walked down the hall with Tomoyo.  
  
"I'm so tired.I feel so fat and bloated," Sakura said grimly, looking at her 6 and a half month belly that was really big.  
  
"Don't worry. It'll all be worth it," Tomoyo said surely, "It's all going to be worth it," she repeated.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, concerned.  
  
"Nothing-nothing at all. But it's gotten so hard marrying Eriol.I don't exactly regret marrying him, since I love him so much, but I just wish that I could've waited until college to marry him. I barely get to see him, since he works and I go to school, and I'm busy with after-school activities and homework." Tomoyo said wearily.  
  
"I'm so sorry. Have you talked to him about it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No.not yet. I will, when I feel it's the right time," Tomoyo said, and then they walked into math.  
  
After school.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran got into their Expedition and backed out of the school parking lot.  
  
"Honey, do you think I should start getting a tutor now? It's just so hard going around school.it's getting harder to walk," Sakura said.  
  
"Well, it's almost the end of October.midterm exams are coming in the beginning of September. Do you think you can wait until after that?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Probably. Okay, I will. Hey, don't we have an appointment at the clinic today?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go right now," Syaoran said, and drove to the clinic.  
  
In the past four months of their marriage, Sakura and Syaoran had matured greatly. They had learned about responsibility, trust and independence. And no, Syaoran hasn't gotten "lucky" yet. (if you know what I mean) They didn't know the sex of the child yet, but they would soon find out.today.  
  
At the clinic, Sakura and Syaoran sat waiting in the doctor's room-he had gone out for a second.  
  
Sakura suddenly gasped.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I just felt something in my stomach. Like.a cockroach just ran across my stomach," Sakura said excitedly.  
  
"Yes, that's the baby kicking," the doctor said, coming in.  
  
"Wow!!" Syaoran exclaimed, feeling Sakura's stomach.  
  
"It did it again!!" they exclaimed.  
  
Sakura smiled, tears coming into her eyes, "I can't believe we made that!!"  
  
"Yeah.I can't believe that's MINE. MINE!! BWAHAHAHA!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
Sakura looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and he grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Well, it's time for the check up," the doctor said, and Sakura lied down on a table.  
  
The doctor turned on the machine and held a thingy that was shaped like a toilet plunger on a tube over Sakura's stomach.  
  
On the TV next to them, there was a blurry picture coming out.  
  
"There's the baby's head. And the stomach.are you guys ready for the gender?" the doctor asked.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and together said, "Yes!"  
  
"It's a."  
  
At the Kinomoto residence.  
  
Nadeshiko was humming as she washed dishes. As she rinsed the last one and dried it, she wiped her hands on her apron and walked upstairs to the master bedroom.  
  
The room had changed considerably in the last four months. Heck, the whole house changed from two guys living alone, to a happy family.  
  
Nadeshiko had unleashed her powerful decorating strengths and now, the whole house was in autumn mode.  
  
Nadeshiko paused as she heard the phone ring, and picked up it up.  
  
"BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Nadeshiko raised her eyebrows and said, "Hello?"  
  
"Mom, it's going to be a boy!! And it kicked me! And it even kicked Syaoran, too!" Nadeshiko heard Sakura's happy voice.  
  
"Wow.the amazing powers of modern technology. You know, your father and I didn't find out your sex or Touya's until after the birth," Nadeshiko said.  
  
"Yeah. So tonight Syaoran and I are going to decorate the baby's room. So don't come over tonight, okay?"  
  
For the past four months, no matter how busy Nadeshiko was, she always had time to go to Sakura's house to help out for at least an hour, or to talk for ten minutes. Being a model was pretty hectic, especially for TD Retro, but Nadeshiko always had time for her daughter.  
  
"Great, now you're replacing your baby son for your mother? What next?" Nadeshiko joked, "That's fine. But I'm coming over tomorrow, no matter what, okay?"  
  
"Okay. And make sure to tell daddy and Touya the news, okay?" Sakura said, and hung up.  
  
"Hey, come on, let's go to Babys R Us," Sakura said.  
  
"Oh great. Now we got to go shopping. It's never going to end, is it?" Syaoran pouted, but got the keys and the drove to the store.  
  
"Wow, this place is so big," Sakura said in awe.  
  
However, it was Syaoran's worst nightmare-aisles and aisles of baby food, clothes, and accessories.  
  
"What color should we pick for the baby? I was thinking-BLUE. Isn't that so original?" Sakura giggled.  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow, but shrugged.  
  
And for the next FIVE hours, yes, FIVE, they spent over 500 dollars at Babies R Us, 2 hundred at Lowe's Home Improvement, AND 100 dollars at Mervyn's for clothes. Wow. Luckily, Syaoran's mother is super rich.  
  
They got home around 7 and while Syaoran painted the walls, Sakura made dinner---yes, folks, she actually made dinner (we all know how horrible her cooking skills are). But she learned, thanks to the amazing cookbook and cooking channel, how to make a basic dinner.  
  
Sakura turned the oven to 400 degrees and put the digital timer to 20 minutes, and left the kitchen to see how Syaoran was doing. They decided to divide the wall into two parts, top and bottom, separated by a border that was blue and had little decorations of toys and bottles and such. The top was baby blue and the bottom part of the wall was darker blue. The wall was all done, and all they had to do was wait for it to dry.  
  
Meanwhile, Syaoran hauled in the crib, swing, and diaper changing table, toy shelf and all of the other furniture. Sakura put in books and toys on the shelf and organized the few clothes they had bought for the newborn. They finished the whole room in about forty minutes, and Sakura and Syaoran went out to the kitchen, when they suddenly sniffed the air.  
  
"I smell smoke," Sakura said, and suddenly exclaimed, "My lasagna!!"  
  
They ran to the kitchen and coughed as dark clouds of smoke billowed out from the oven.  
  
"Get out of the kitchen-smoke is bad for our baby," Syaoran directed and Sakura obeyed.  
  
He managed to get out the burnt-black lasagna and threw it away. Then, he opened all the doors and windows so that the smoke could get out.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Sakura said pouting, "Just as I thought I could cook."  
  
"Don't worry. Why didn't the timer go off?" Syaoran looked at the timer, and exclaimed, "You forgot to push start!" (It's a digital timer)  
  
"Oops?" Sakura said sheepishly, then quickly changed the subject, "I'll order the pizza. At least the baby room's done."  
  
"Yeah. But it's worth it," Syaoran said, and kissed Sakura.  
  
That night.  
  
Sakura was in bed, reading a book.  
  
Syaoran got into canopy bed with her and asked, "What are you reading?"  
  
"A book on birthing and crap. It's been six and a half months.so in only 2 and half months, in the beginning of February, I should prepare for birth. The basic things are to first pack a bag weeks before the birth and leave it somewhere that we can get it quickly. When my water breaks, then, you should take me to the hospital as soon as I can. Then, I will have to wait until my something something is about 10 centimeters, and then I will go to the birthing room, where I'll have to.gross! And then the baby comes out," Sakura explained to Syaoran.  
  
"How.exciting!" Syaoran said.  
  
"C'mon, let's go to sleep. What should we name our baby?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"We've discussed it before.I don't know yet. None of the ones we discussed are right. I guess when we come across the right name, I'll be the perfect one," Sakura said.  
  
"Okay. Good night," Syaoran said, and hugged Sakura.  
  
A few weeks later.the middle of November, approximately.  
  
"Oh my gosh, today's my last day of school," Sakura said, and groaned.  
  
"Why, what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I don't want to leave school.it's so tiring. I'm going to miss Syaoran. I won't be able to see him as much, and I'm going to be home alone all day with my stupid tutor," Sakura moaned.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll come visit you as much as I can. And I'll keep you informed with the latest gossip and trends, okay?" Tomoyo comforted.  
  
"Okay."  
  
The day passed slowly, and during homeroom, Sakura hugged all of her friends goodbye and made them promise to visit.  
  
"Bye." Sakura waved bye to her friends through the window.  
  
"I can't believe that's the last time I stepped out of high school." Sakura mourned.  
  
"Don't worry. Just don't, okay?" Syaoran said.  
  
"Okay. I promise," Sakura said, and smiled shyly at Syaoran.  
  
He grinned back at her and they went home.  
  
The next Monday.  
  
"Hey, I'm Misol Campbell. I'm.your tutor?" a young man about 20 introduced himself to Sakura.  
  
"Hi." Sakura said, struck by his good looks.  
  
"Let's sit down," he gestured at the couch and Sakura got her school books out.  
  
"So, where did you leave off?" Misol asked.  
  
"Um.here," Sakura pointed at sections in her math, language, science and other subject books.  
  
Syaoran had already gone to school, so Sakura was alone with this really hot guy. He had light brown hair, lightly tanned well toned skin and clear blue eyes.  
  
"So.Sakura. Who's the lucky man?" Misol asked.  
  
Sakura blushed and said, "Syaoran Li. We got married a couple months ago.in June."  
  
"Pretty young. For a wife, and especially for a mother," Misol said as he reviewed Sakura's paperwork.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But I'm ready. And Syaoran's ready to help me every step of the way. So, Campbell. Doesn't sound like a Japanese name," Sakura said.  
  
"My mom's Japanese, but my dad's French," Misol said curtly.  
  
"Doesn't sound French, either," Sakura said. Then, she fidgeted, bored.  
  
"Okay, Sakura. I think I've found your level. Your overall level is a 12, which is perfect for you. You'll be doing workbooks and I'll be helping you. Everyday I'll come at 9 and I'll leave around 3," Misol told her.  
  
"That's fine with me. Um.should we get started now?" Sakura asked.  
  
He answered her by handing her a thick math workbook, and smiled as she groaned, "Great."  
  
As she bit her lip and frowned at the first problem, Misol couldn't help but think she was cute. Too bad she was already taken-and the swollen belly didn't appeal to him much.  
  
Throughout the whole day, Sakura completed most of the workbooks and reviewed her work.  
  
At two thirty on the dot, Syaoran came in. He briefly glared at Misol, but was mainly concerned about Sakura.  
  
"How was your day?" Sakura asked as they kissed.  
  
"Pretty good. I missed you," Syaoran said.  
  
"Oh yeah, this is my tutor, Misol Campbell. He's coming everyday Monday through Friday from nine to three," Sakura introduced them.  
  
"Hi," Syaoran said and turned his attention back to Sakura.  
  
"I'm going to be in the library, okay? Just holler for me," Syaoran said, and left.  
  
"Well, I guess I should go. Ms. Yelan Li won't fire me for leaving twenty minutes early, will she?" Misol asked.  
  
Sakura laughed, "No, no. That's fine. See you tomorrow!"  
  
She waved bye as he left, and Sakura went to the library.  
  
"I don't like him." Syaoran narrowed his eyes at the thought of Misol.  
  
"Why? He's nice, and he teaches well. He said that I'm 100 percent going to get my high school diploma by the time he's done with me, and that's four months before anyone else," Sakura said.  
  
"Okay. As long as he does his job and nothing else," Syaoran said.  
  
"I'm sure that's all he'll be doing," Sakura reassured her concerned husband, and said, "Mom's coming over again tonight, but for dinner. How about we have.hamburger casserole? I taped the episode from the food network, and it sounds pretty easy to me," Sakura said.  
  
"That's fine with me. C'mon, let's make dinner. So.how's the baby feeling today?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Pretty good. He did a lot of kicking today." Sakura said slyly.  
  
Syaoran laughed, and said, "Were you disappointed that it was a boy? I mean, you've always wanted your kid to be a girl."  
  
"Well, I was disappointed at first, but I thought, hey, if Tomoyo and Eriol have a kid in a few years, it's going to be a girl, and our kids could hook up, ya know?" Sakura hinted.  
  
"Oh, well, hopefully we won't have to worry about that for another 20 years," Syaoran said, "Let's make dinner."  
  
That night, the table was all set out for four people (Fujitaka was also coming), with the complete meal still warm in the oven. The doorbell rang, and Sakura was on the couch, and tried to get up.  
  
"Dang, it's getting harder and harder to get up. This is going to some great exercise for my ankles," Sakura said to her mom, whom Syaoran let in.  
  
"Ha! It's going to get worse! I couldn't even go to the bathroom by myself when I was 8 and a half months with Touya," Nadeshiko said, and Sakura groaned.  
  
"So, something smells great. What is it?" Fujitaka asked, briskly rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Cesar salad, hamburger casserole and a delicious steamed vegetable medley," Sakura answered, and said proudly, "I made it.well, with Syaoran's help. Okay, okay, Syaoran made it and I helped a lot. Well, I did. Fine, fine, Syaoran made it, okay?" Sakura said pouting.  
  
The three other people laughed, and got to dinner.  
  
During dessert, Fujitaka asked, "So, have you two been thinking of baby names?"  
  
Sakura groaned and said, "Everyone's asking us that!! First, Syaoran, and now you!"  
  
"Well, I'm just saying that you should be prepared. Since you're going to be busy with schoolwork and such, I'm just saying that," Fujitaka defended.  
  
"Yeah. We picked out Touya's name the instant we knew we were pregnant," Nadeshiko added.  
  
"I've said it once, and I'll say it again. I'll pick a name once I'm ready, okay?" Sakura insisted.  
  
"That's fine. Well, I'm done with my plate," Nadeshiko said, and pushed back her finished chocolate cake (don't worry, it's from the bakery)  
  
"When are you going to have a baby shower?" Nadeshiko suddenly asked.  
  
Sakura looked up and said thoughtfully, "You know, that never really occurred to me. When do other people usually have it?"  
  
"Right about this time," Nadeshiko said, then added, "You know, before they get too big."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll have to plan a baby shower," Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran looked up.  
  
"What? Aren't you going to leave it to Tomoyo?"  
  
Sakura shook her head, and said, "No. She has enough things on her mind, and I need to learn how to plan my own events."  
  
Syaoran nodded, and said, "Okay. Tomorrow after school we'll send out invitations as soon as we pick a date."  
  
"How about the 17th? It's Saturday, and I don't have anything planned for that date," Sakura suggested.  
  
"That's perfect. We'll go by Party City to get some stuff later, okay?" Syaoran kissed Sakura and started cleaning up the dishes.  
  
"Can I come?" Fujitaka asked suddenly.  
  
"To where? The baby shower or Party city?" Sakura asked.  
  
"The baby shower," Fujitaka said.  
  
"Of course not! It's for women, only, right? Even Syaoran can't come," Sakura said.  
  
"Huh?" Syaoran looked confused.  
  
"Yes. It's for women only. But Fuji, you can help me pick out their gift," Nadeshiko said.  
  
"Whoever said YOU were invited?" Sakura joked, then ducked, giggling.  
  
Fujitaka helped Syaoran clean up dinner, and Nadeshiko got up to leave.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Nadeshiko said, and hugged her daughter lovingly.  
  
Then, she remarked, "I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother at age 38!"  
  
Fujitaka laughed, and they left, waving goodbye.  
  
"Well, I'm ready to go. Let me just freshen up, okay?" Sakura said, and got on her tiptoes to kiss Syaoran.  
  
"Okay. I'll just grab our jackets," Syaoran said, and returned the kiss.  
  
Five minutes later, they were on their way out of the door, and drove to Party City.  
  
"Okay.ooh, there's the baby shower aisle!" Sakura exclaimed, and walked steadily over to the other end of the store, Syaoran and his shopping cart at her heels.  
  
Sakura bumped into someone, and exclaimed, "Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," the person dusted theirself off, and looked up.  
  
"Hey, it's you!" Sakura said, and smiled as she saw Misol.  
  
"Oh, hi Sakura. What are you doing here?" he asked, and added, "You should be home resting."  
  
"Oh don't worry, Syaoran's with me. We're here to get ready for my baby shower," Sakura said happily.  
  
"Baby shower, eh?" Misol asked.  
  
"Yeah. What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Getting some supplies for a party," Misol answered, but then saw Syaoran's glare.  
  
"Uh, I better get going," Misol said hastily, and started to walk off.  
  
"What was he doing here? I think he's following you," Syaoran said, rather angrily.  
  
"What? How can he follow us when he came before us? I think someone's a little jealous!" Sakura said in a singing-song voice.  
  
"I'm not jealous. I just don't trust him. I don't like the way he looks at you," Syaoran said, as he picked up a pack of invitation cards and threw it into the cart.  
  
"Remember our little talk we had a long time ago about trust?" Sakura asked, and put in a set of plates, cups and napkins.  
  
Syaoran threw in a centerpiece and decoration set and replied, "Yes, I do, honey."  
  
"Then from now on, you're not going to say ANYTHING about Misol, okay?" Sakura asked, and then said, "I think we're ready to ring up."  
  
Syaoran sighed, then replied, "Fine. NOTHING about Misol. Not even you."  
  
"Agreed," Sakura said, and they shook hands to show the agreement.  
  
Back home, Sakura wrote out invitations, and Syaoran stuck them in the envelope, addressed and stamped them.  
  
Sakura used up all ten invitations to Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, her mother, Yelan and Syaoran's four sisters.  
  
Syaoran went outside to put them in the mailbox, and Sakura happily looked at the decorations she had bought. They were so cute, with pictures of bibs, suckers, and cribs in shades of blue.  
  
They had also called in to the bakery to order a baby shower cake (what shower would be a shower with a cake?)  
  
Now, all they had to do was wait for a week until the date for the shower came around.  
  
Next day.  
  
As usual, the doorbell rang promptly at 10, and Sakura just yelled, "Come in." She didn't want to bother with getting up anymore. Lazy bum. Haha.  
  
Misol came in, carrying his usual books and packets.  
  
"Only a month more to go, and you'll have your high school diploma," Misol said encouragingly when Sakura groaned at the sight of more math booklets.  
  
"Yeah. Do you know if I'll get my diploma from you or from the school?" Sakura asked, hoping that the answer was 'school'  
  
"Well, from the school. I'll have to give them a recommendation. I think you'll be able to be up and running by the time graduation comes around, so I'm assuming you'll get your diploma like any other student," Misol said, and Sakura nodded.  
  
That night, Sakura told Syaoran the good news.  
  
"Wow, that's great. Our baby can come with us to the graduation.he'll be four months old by then," Syaoran said.  
  
"I know!!!" Sakura squealed and calmed down when Syaoran asked her, "Do you think you'll be going to the prom?"  
  
"I don't know.I don't really want to leave the baby all alone for a whole night. Besides, I wouldn't have gone to school for 6 months, they probably won't let me go," Sakura said.  
  
"Nah.if you can take people from other schools, they'll let me take you. And I don't think your parents would mind taking care of their grandkid for a night, do you?" Syaoran asked slyly.  
  
"Okay. This is AWESOME!! I get to go to Graduation AND Prom. Plus, I wouldn't have gone to school for 6 months-senior year is the best!!" Sakura exclaimed, and started to go upstairs to get ready for bedtime.  
  
Syaoran smiled at her retreating back, and followed her upstairs.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Sakura laid awake that night, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
She rolled over and stared at Syaoran's sleeping face.  
  
Sakura gently stroked his face sweetly, and for the rest of the night, she laid awake, dreaming up baby names.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
October 17th.the day of the baby shower.  
  
Sakura excitedly ran around, setting the table while Syaoran was in the living room putting up the baby shower decorations.  
  
When the first doorbell rang, Sakura excitedly opened the door, and saw Tomoyo standing there with a gigantic package.  
  
"Wow! Who is that for?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You, silly! I called Chiharu and Rika, and they're on their way. No sign of Naoko, though," Tomoyo replied.  
  
Tomoyo came inside, and wowed at the decorations. Then, she put her gigantic present on the coffee table.  
  
The doorbell rang once more, and it revealed Chiharu and Naoko, who were carrying a beautifully wrapped gift boxes.  
  
"Thanks," Sakura said, and directed them inside.  
  
Yelan had told them that she couldn't make it, but she would be sending her four daughters over for the baby shower.  
  
Nadeshiko came in, followed by Rika, who were also holding exquisitely wrapped boxes.  
  
The four sisters came in, each holding a plain enveloped marked, "To Sakura."  
  
"Wow, thanks," Sakura told everyone once they were comfortable on the couch.  
  
"Any coffee?" Tomoyo asked, and served everyone coffee for them.  
  
"Where's Syaoran?" one of the Li sisters asked.  
  
"He's upstairs. He's kinda scared of 9 girls kinda hyper," Nadeshiko informed, and added, "Gosh, I feel so OLD."  
  
"You should. But you're the most beautiful," Naoko said, envious of Sakura's mother's beauty.  
  
Nadeshiko smiled gratefully and stirred her coffee.  
  
"It's getting kinda chilly," Sakura said, and turned on the fireplace (it's electric)  
  
For about ten minutes, the nine girls chatted about the usual girl stuff.  
  
"Hey, we have cake!" Sakura exclaimed, and stood up and served everyone slices of delicious chocolate cake.  
  
"MMmm." Nadeshiko moaned as she tasted the sinful treat.  
  
"It's not everyday you get to have treats like this for a model," she said, and gobbled the cake up.  
  
After the cake, Rika clapped her hands and exclaimed, "Present time!!"  
  
Sakura smiling got down on next to coffee table and grabbed the first present, which was Rika's.  
  
She eagerly ripped the wrapping paper apart, and saw a beautiful gift set of Johnson-Johnson baby shampoo, body wash, bubble bath, conditioner, loofah and in a pretty wicker basket.  
  
"Thank you SO much! We'll use it for his first bath," Sakura said, and gave Rika a hug.  
  
"Open mine," Tomoyo said, and pushed to gigantic package forward.  
  
Sakura tore the wrapping paper and was amazed that it was a stroller, with a gift set inside all about breast feeding.  
  
Sakura made a face as she saw a book, a bra with open-close holes in it, a bottle and shirt that was specially designed to comfortably breast feed in public-not that Sakura would be doing that or anything.  
  
"Thanks.only you could think up of these things," Sakura hugged Tomoyo and moved on to the four envelopes.  
  
The eldest sister got Sakura a credit card thingy that was from the Huggies diaper company. She explained, "Everytime you go to the grocery to buy diapers, use this card and the diapers will be paid by me."  
  
Sakura smiled gratefully, knowing how much diapers cost and gave the sister a rather awkward hug.  
  
Then, the second envelope contained a credit card to Babys R Us, from the second sister. "It's kind of life a gift card, but you can use it unlimitedly," the second sister explained.  
  
"Thank you, A LOT," Sakura said, and gave the sister a hug.  
  
The third envelope contained another credit card to Baby Gap, which was an American clothing store specially designed for babies, from newborn to 2 years old.  
  
And the last envelope contained another credit card for Johnson-Johnson Baby, like the Huggies card.  
  
"Thank you SO much. Now I really don't have to worry about shopping anymore," Sakura said sincerely. It was pretty good having rich sisters-in- law.  
  
Sakura opened her mother's present, which was pretty hilarious. It was a coupon bag, with coupons already clipped and ready to use. There was a section labeled, "Special coupons," with coupons that Sakura could redeem for free baby-sitting nights, shopping and chauffeuring help.  
  
Sakura laughed at the present, and Nadeshiko shrugged and said, "Coupons come in handy. And since you're a mom now.you're going to have to use them."  
  
Sakura gratefully hugged her mother, then opened Naoko's gift for the baby. Naoko enjoyed sewing and stuff, so she had embroidered a bib for the baby. It was blue and had a big rattle on it, and the bib was made from 100 percent cottom. (hehe)  
  
"Thank you~! It must've taken a long time to make this," Sakura hugged Naoko appreciatively and opened Chiharu's present, which was one of those thingies you put on your back and the baby goes in it.forgot what it's called.  
  
Sakura thanked Chiharu and hugged everyone again.  
  
"Thank you SO much, everyone. It feels so nice to know that I have everyone to stay by my side and to know that they're going to be there every step of they way, especially you, Mom," Sakura said, and hugged everyone.again. Boy, she's feeling huggy today.  
  
Syaoran came downstairs quickly, asking, "If everyone gone?" Then, he sighed in disappointment at the sight of the people still there. The living room was strewn with wrapping paper and gifts.  
  
Syaoran raised his eyebrows at the sight of the breast-feeding bra, and said, "I'll be going back upstairs." and dashed off.  
  
The girls laughed, and Sakura smiled, thinking, "That's my husband."  
  
PLEASE READ!!  
  
A/N: Yay!! Chapter 13's done. The next chapter will be the final chapter, and then there's going to an epilogue. Also, the next chapter will be two more months later. Aren't the presents cool? Man, it took me a long time to think of them. Also, PLEASE give me more SUGGESTIONS!!!!! So far, I have 10 B's and 1 a, but I only have 7 suggestions. I need more SUGGESTIONS people! Just think of a name on the spot. Hey, what does anyone think of Sokura? Hehe.a masculine version of Sakura. Also, hint hint, a good baby name would be Sakura and Syaoran's name mixed together. Sakuran? Syaokura? Haha.PLEASE more suggestions. I'm not posting up chapter 14 until I get at least 5 more GOOD suggestions. Then, I'm going to post up the names from the winning category with chapter 14. Then, I'm going to wait until I get the winning name and then post up the epilogue. So.basically, in plain English, YOU GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS, YOU GET CHAPTERS. Review!! And VOTE!!! 


	15. Chapter 14

Finding a Mother; Being a Mother  
  
CHAPTER 14  
  
Summary: Sakura finds out that her mom is not dead, but actually alive and living somewhere in the world. She goes on a quest to find her mother and find the truth- but meanwhile, she's pregnant with Syaoran's baby. In the end, she finds her mother. But who is she? And why did she leave?  
  
A/N: This is the final chapter.well, there's going to be another chapter, but it's going to be the epilogue, so technically that's not a chapter.But anyways, this is the chapter where (drumroll, please) Sakura gives birth to her beautiful son. At the end of this chapter, I'm going to list the names of the winning category, and until I get a name, I'm not posting up the epilogue. Review!! And VOTE for the BABY BOY NAME!!!!!!!  
  
EXACTLY 2 MORE MONTHS LATER.When Sakura is 9 and a HALF months pregnant  
  
Sakura woke up and yawned.  
  
She tried to get up, but with her bloated belly, it was pretty hard. Finally, Sakura succeeded in getting of the bed, by rolling off and jumping up.?  
  
Sakura walked downstairs, pausing to admire the finished baby room. It was filled with everything a baby needed.  
  
The whole house had changed to accommodate the new baby. There were diapers in the linen closet, locked medicine and cleaning cabinets, safety lids on poisonous things and socket protectors. The baby monitors were set up in every room, ready to be used. Syaoran was taking a month off of school to help Sakura. Yes, indeed, it was a quite lovely baby house.but without the baby.  
  
"Honey, want some breakfast?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"No thanks. I don't have much of an appetite. WHY ISN"T THE FREAKING BABY COMING OUT OF ME?????" Sakura suddenly roared.  
  
Syaoran winced and said, "I think it's grown attached to your stomach. And I don't think yelling is going to have the baby come out any sooner."  
  
"Well, we're ready for it to come. I'm done with studying, I'm prepared for my high school diploma. The house is ready, we're ready!" Sakura pouted.  
  
"The baby's not ready. And he comes first," Syaoran said.  
  
"Okay. But DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT IS CARRYING THIS BABY???????" Sakura shrieked.  
  
Syaoran cringed, and thought, "Hormones. That's the only answer."  
  
He comforted, "Calm down. We have an appointment today, and hopefully it's going to be the last one before the baby comes."  
  
"Okay," Sakura said, and deeply inhaled and exhaled.  
  
Then, she asked, "What time is the appointment?"  
  
"Soon. As soon as you get dressed and eat some breakfast, okay?"  
  
"Right. I'll have some blueberries," Sakura said, and Syaoran opened the refrigerator to reveal produce bags filled to the brim with fresh blueberries.  
  
"Cream?"  
  
"A lot, thank you," Sakura said, and ate her breakfast.  
  
"Hey, will our baby turn out blue if you keep on eating blueberries?" Syaoran mused, then ducked from Sakura's flying fist.  
  
"Just wondering," he said, and then added, "I'm going to go upstairs. Come upstairs when you're done, okay? Se we can get ready to go to the clinic."  
  
"Okay," Sakura said, and watched her husband go up the stairs.  
  
She quickly finished her breakfast and looked down at her stomach.  
  
"I better start cutting down on the blueberries," she said.  
  
She walked upstairs and changed into a maternal flower dress that fitted her perfectly.  
  
"I feel so old. And I'm only 18," Sakura complained.  
  
"You feel MATURE. Come on, say it with me, mature. Not old, but MATURE," Syaoran coached Sakura.  
  
"Mature. Got it. Let's go.don't want to be late," Sakura said.  
  
At the clinic.  
  
"Well, the baby is full developed and quite healthy. It just needs a little more time. I'm guessing he'll be due in about a week or less," the doctor said.  
  
"A week? Isn't there anything we can do to make it come out?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Go to the nurse and she'll give you a handbook on how to induce labor. It has some tips to help you relax, and that'll probably do the trick," the doctor said, and Sakura gratefully thanked him.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura went home, reading the handbook on the way.  
  
"In order to induce labor after 9 months has passed and there is no sign of labor, follow these guidelines to help you. Drinking soothing tea will help. Boiling fresh water to a rolling boil and then steeping a bag of tea will make the perfect drink for you to relax. Relaxing is the best way to induce labor. If that should not work, taking nightly walks for about thirty minutes every day shall help. If all fails, sexual intercourse will stimulate labor. It is clinically proven to bring about a child," Sakura read.  
  
She looked at Syaoran.  
  
"No way. I am NOT having sex with you just to 'induce labor'," Syaoran protested.  
  
"But you wanted to.remember our honeymoon?" Sakura sweetly asked.  
  
"That was then! This is now!! You said you were going to make me suffer until the baby comes out, and you should keep your word!" Syaoran griped.  
  
"You think YOU'RE suffering? What about ME?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah, but you have more self-control, and you're a woman," Syaoran replied.  
  
"No, I don't care about sex-suffering. I mean, suffering as in FEELING LIKE A FAT HIPPO?" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"We're going to try the tea and walks first. Read more. It must have more information about inducing labor," Syaoran said.  
  
"That's it. Except for stroking the stomach the help the baby come out," Sakura said.  
  
"Fine then. We'll be doing that," Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura stared at Syaoran with hooded eyelids.  
  
"What?!" Syaoran asked, uncomfortable at her gaze.  
  
"You know, we could just have sex and get this over with," Sakura tried the persuade Syaoran.  
  
"I never thought you'd be trying to convince me to have sex," Syaoran said.  
  
"Stop changing the subject.come on, it'll be our second time. You know, once to make the baby, once to make the baby come out!" Sakura said brightly.  
  
"No. No. No," Syaoran said firmly.  
  
They got out the car and walked into their house, and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Well, what if we PRETEND to have sex?" Sakura asked hopefully.  
  
"What good'll that do? Besides, now I'm going to be feeling guilty. The baby has eyes and ears now. What if years from now, it'll be traumatized? Remembering that before it was born, his parents were doing it? How disrespectful is that?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Fine then," Sakura pouted and sighed like a little girl whose daddy said no more candy.  
  
Five days later.  
  
"Tea?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Sure," Sakura took the cup and thirstily drank the tea.  
  
"We've tried everything, and the baby still isn't coming out. There's nothing to do but wait," Syaoran said.  
  
"No.there still is one more thing that we haven't tried," Sakura said.  
  
"Except that," Syaoran said.  
  
"Get me some more tea and a lot of honey. And some blueberries and some of those German cookie thingies," Sakura directed.  
  
"What? I'm not your servant!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"You're my husband. You know, if we had just had sex, then the baby would've been out by now, and I could get my own food," Sakura hinted. She was kind of getting annoying by now.  
  
"That's it, I'm getting the baby out of you RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!" Syaoran yelled, and started the furiously kiss Sakura.  
  
"MMMMMmmmm." Sakura moaned, then suddenly paused.  
  
"What?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I think.I think my water just broke," Sakura said.  
  
"That's not possible. Because water is not a solid substance, so it cannot break. Now, if it was ice, then it could break, but then ice technically isn't water. It's ice," Syaoran said.  
  
"No!!!! My WATER broke! The fluid supporting my baby is coming out. The baby's coming out, now! I'm LEAKING!!!!" Sakura said, waving her hands crazily.  
  
"Oh my god," Syaoran gasped, and tried to stay calm.  
  
"Um, I'll get your bag. Get your jacket and go to the car," Syaoran said, and rushed around trying to find Sakura's bag.  
  
"In the closet?"  
  
"Right!" Syaoran grabbed the bag, the keys and herded Sakura out the door, making sure all the lights were off.  
  
Syaoran drove as fast as he could and ran a red light and swerved past in the incoming lane.  
  
"Syaoran, the police are following us," Sakura said.  
  
"Shit!!" Syaoran swore, and pulled over quickly.  
  
"What's the rush, son?" the police man got out of his car and walked over to Syaoran's window.  
  
"My wife is having a baby!! Please, officer, don't give us a ticket. We have to go to the hospital!!!!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"What? Uh.okay then. Follow me," the officer said, and got into his car and escorted the Expedition all the way to Tomoeda Memorial Hospital.  
  
"Thank you!" Sakura waved at the officer and got hustled into the hospital by Syaoran.  
  
Sakura was led to a room and was patiently lying on the bed.  
  
"Aren't you excited?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Of course I am," Sakura said.  
  
"Well, you don't look like it!" Syaoran said.  
  
"I know. I just feel like I'm in a dream," Sakura said. She paused, then asked, "Aren't you going to call everyone?"  
  
"Right!" Syaoran got out his cell phone and started dialing in crazily.  
  
Sakura laughed at the sight of her frenzied husband.  
  
"Yes, Fujitaka! The baby's coming! We're at the Memorial Hospital, room 289. Tell Touya and Nadeshiko to come!" Syaoran exclaimed, then hung up and dialed Tomoyo's number.  
  
"Baby's coming. Room 289, Tomoeda Memorial Hospital. Bring Eriol. On the way, call Sakura's friends and Yamazaki."  
  
"Mom? Sakura's water broke. We're at the hospital right now. Tell everyone! And come if you can, okay?" Syaoran finished telling the news to everyone through his trusty cell phone.  
  
"Well, why isn't the baby coming out, now?" Syaoran had finally calmed down.  
  
"I need to expand to 10 centimeters so the baby can come out now. I'm only 3 centimeters right now," Sakura explained.  
  
"Have the contractions started?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"One. But it wasn't too bad. Kinda like someone was tickling me really hard, but in my crotch and stomach area," Sakura said.  
  
"Okay, I didn't need to know that," Syaoran said, and sat down next to Sakura.  
  
He held her hand and said, "We've come such a long way. Almost 10 months, now. We got married.and now we're having a kid. I love you so much," Syaoran said.  
  
"I know. Me too. I wouldn't want any other person to be with me," Sakura said.  
  
"Gosh, you guys are going to make me cry," Nadeshiko's teary voice made them look up.  
  
"Hi mom. Hi dad. Where's Touya?" Sakura asked.  
  
"He's picking up Yukito. They'll be here in ten minutes. So, how are you feeling, princess?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"Fine. Actually, I'm feeling really good right now," Sakura said.  
  
"That's good. So, it's February 28th, 11:30 am," Nadeshiko said.  
  
"Yeah. The baby's birthday! Wow!" Sakura said, and sighted Tomoyo and the gang coming in.  
  
"Sorry it took so long. The principal wouldn't let us go, so we had some kids from the football team create a distraction so we could go. Luckily, it's lunch time, and study hall is next, so we can skip those classes," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Okay. Eek! I'm so excited!" Sakura said.  
  
"I know.well, we'll be out in the waiting room. Let us know if the baby's really coming out, okay?" Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and Yamazaki left.  
  
"Okay. Bye!" Sakura waved at them and turned her attention back to her family.  
  
"You still haven't thought of a baby name, have you?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Nope. We thought of some possibilities, but none of them seemed right. The name has to be special," Sakura answered.  
  
"Oh, by the way, we have some news," Eriol coughed.  
  
"We're thinking of having kids. Since we're married, and school is almost out, we thought it would be the right time," Tomoyo said.  
  
"But what about school? College?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm not going. I'm already pretty successful with TD Retro, and I can work at home. Eriol's making good money, and he's already been to college. And graduate school," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Well, that's good. Then our baby can have someone to play with," Sakura said, and smiled at the couple.  
  
Then, she gasped as a contraction took her.  
  
"Was it bad?" Syaoran asked worriedly.  
  
"Kind of. I hope it won't get worse," Sakura said.  
  
Nadeshiko cackled and said, "Oh, it will. I went through HELL to give birth to Touya."  
  
"Wow. Thanks for supporting me, mom," Sakura said dryly.  
  
"Sorry. Oh, there's Touya and Yukito," Nadeshiko said, and waved at the two boys.  
  
"Hi. Hope we're not too late-oh, the baby's still in you," Touya said.  
  
"Yeah. You're going to be Uncle Touya!" Sakura said, then paused, "The name doesn't sound right."  
  
Everyone agreed, and Sakura said, "Um, Tomoyo and Eriol are going to be the godparents, and I was hoping if you, Yukito, would be the god-uncle?"  
  
"I'd be honored," Yukito said.  
  
The doctor came in and read the machine that was next to Sakura's bed.  
  
"Ah, you're 5 centimeters. Half-way there!" the doctor told them.  
  
"Okay. And what about my contractions?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Around 8 centimeters, they're going to get really bad. And probably in the birthing room, they'll be about 20 seconds apart, and be very hard," the doctor said.  
  
"Okay." Sakura took the news.  
  
"Well, there's nothing for us to do but wait," Syaoran said.  
  
And they waited. And waited.  
  
Sakura started having more frequent contractions, about two minutes apart, and from the grimaces on her face, they were pretty painful.  
  
Syaoran was there the whole time, holding Sakura's hand and stroking her forehead.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol disappeared to who knows where (hint hint, empty hospital room with bed?), Yukito and Touya went off the eat, and Fujitaka was getting Nadeshiko a coke, who was in the bathroom.  
  
"It's just us, now," Syaoran said, and gently kissed Sakura.  
  
"Yeah. I feel kind of sad. Like, the baby's been in my stomach for so long now, I've grown used to it. And now, it's going to out there, in the world, growing and being it's own person," Sakura said, and sniffled.  
  
Syaoran kissed Sakura again and said, "Well, it's going to be even better. Imagine him. He's going to adore us. Call us mommy and daddy. We're going to be his role model. We're his.parents." Syaoran said.  
  
The doctor came in again, and said, "You're up to 9 centimeters. We're going to take you to the birthing room, now, okay?"  
  
Sakura nodded, and Syaoran, Nadeshiko and Fujitaka followed Sakura to the birthing room.  
  
"Please, only one person. We need some air to breath," the nurse said, and gently pushed Nadeshiko and Fujitaka out, who were protesting.  
  
Sakura started to sweat.  
  
"This is it," she told Syaoran.  
  
The nurses got Sakura ready and a female doctor came in.  
  
"I'll be handling the baby," she said, and introduced herself as Dr. Losim Campbell.  
  
"Campbell? Do you have a brother named Misol that's a tutor?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes! Do you know him?"  
  
"He was my tutor. AUGH!!!" Sakura yelled painfully as a contraction came.  
  
"Okay. Now get ready," Dr. Losim said (Losim is Misol backwards.hee hee).  
  
Sakura painfully moved into the a comfortable position.  
  
"Now, the contractions will be quick. About 20 seconds apart," Dr. Losim said, and winced as Sakura yelled again from another painful contraction.  
  
"TWENTY SECONDS MY ASS!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled and grabbed the nearest thing, which was Syaoran's hair.  
  
"Now, PUSH!" Dr. Losim coached.  
  
"ARGH!!!!!!" Sakura pushed as hard she could, and quickly panted.  
  
Syaoran was moaning painfully from Sakura's death grip on his hair.  
  
"That's not enough. Push HARDER!" Dr. Losim directed, and Sakura, with all her strength gave another push.  
  
"Ooh, there's his head," Dr. Losim pointed the head out to Syaoran, who was rubbing his head.  
  
"Push one more time, okay?" Dr. Losim said.  
  
"I can't," Sakura cried, and sighed. She was tired, sweaty, and in pain.  
  
"You have to! We can't have a baby half-in, half out of you!" Syaoran said.  
  
"That's not helping," Sakura said.  
  
"Make me mad!! If I'm mad, I get some adrenaline and I'll push harder!" Sakura said quickly.  
  
Syaoran looked around and said, "You're so fat you look like a hippo!"  
  
"NO!!!!!! Not that kind of mad! And you're not helping!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"You know, the baby must be pretty uncomfortable with its head halfway stuck," Dr. Losim said dryly.  
  
"Come on, Sakura, I know you can do it," Syaoran said, and looked in Sakura's eye.  
  
"I love you," he said, and Sakura nodded.  
  
"One more push. For me, okay?" he said, and Sakura took a deep breath and pushed like crazy, using all the strength she had.  
  
Then, the baby came out, wailing like a siren.  
  
"Oh." Sakura softened at the sight of her baby.  
  
"It's so purple.and bloody and icky!" Syaoran said.  
  
The nurses took the baby away, and Sakura asked, "Where are they taking her?"  
  
"To clean her up. Now, you can freshen up, okay?" Dr. Losim said, and smiled as Syaoran gently wiped Sakura's sweat and redid her hair.  
  
They took Sakura back to her room, and the baby came, asleep, wrapped up in a little blue blanket and wearing a blue beanie.  
  
"Oh." Sakura breathed again, and took the baby into her arms.  
  
"He's so small." Sakura said, and sniffled.  
  
"Can I hold her?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Of course," Sakura said, and passed the baby to him.  
  
"Hello," Syaoran cooed, and smiled one his rare grins at his son.  
  
Sakura smiled at how gently Syaoran was being, and quietly everyone else filed in.  
  
A nurse came in and had a tag with her.  
  
"Do you have a name for him?" the nurse asked.  
  
"No, not yet," Sakura said.  
  
"That's fine. He'll be Baby Boy Li," the nurse wrote on the tag and attached it to the baby's ankle.  
  
Sakura read it.  
  
"Born February 28th at 2:28 pm at the Tomoeda Memorial Hospital," Sakura said.  
  
She watched as 'Baby Boy Li' got passed around into the loving arms of all her friends and parents, and even Touya softened up and cooed at the baby.  
  
When her son got passed back into her arms, it slowly opened it's tiny eyes and stared at his mother.  
  
"Oh, look!" Sakura exclaimed softly.  
  
"He has green eyes.like me!"  
  
"And messy brown hair, like me. God, he really is my son," Syaoran said.  
  
The baby's eyes slowly fluttered back asleep, and Sakura gently laid him down into the crib next to her.  
  
Sakura's eyelids started to feel heavy, and she soon fell asleep.  
  
Syaoran herded everyone out, whispering that Sakura needed her rest. Tomoyo, Eriol, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika went back to school, and Touya, Yukito and Sakura's parents went to the waiting room.  
  
About an hour later, Sakura opened her eyes and smiled as she saw her son still sleeping.  
  
"He's our son." Sakura said and smiled at Syaoran.  
  
"I know," Syaoran said.  
  
"Did you really mean it when you said I was fat as a hippo?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Of course not. I was just trying to get you mad," Syaoran said.  
  
"Okay. It feels nice to have my body back to normal again," Sakura said, and Syaoran kissed Sakura.  
  
"Yeah. Now we can have some fun at night, right?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Okay. I love you," Sakura said, and the three of them, Sakura, Syaoran and 'Baby Boy Li' peacefully smiled.  
  
A/N: Yesh, this is the final chapter. The winning name shall be announced in the Epilogue. Sorry that this chapter is kind of short. Now, for the voting of the baby name. I got a LOT of baby names. I had to take some out because some of them were girl names. Here they are, from the winning B category:  
  
1) Kain  
  
2) Akira  
  
3) Daichi (I like this one. It means 'grand first son')  
  
4) Syo-Ying  
  
5) Shaoran (Sakura's pet nickname for Syaoran)  
  
6) Xuiouh  
  
7) Tenchi  
  
8) Shiwaba  
  
9) Wobayuki  
  
10) Mamoru  
  
11) Syao-Ying  
  
12) Keiichi  
  
13) Hao Xin (meaning good heart)  
  
14) Kyosuke  
  
15) Xiao Ying (little eagle)  
  
16) Lao ying (hawk)  
  
17) Syaruka  
  
18) Shuji  
  
19) Satoru  
  
20) Sho  
  
21) Seiji  
  
22) Koji  
  
23) Akio  
  
24) Kiyoto  
  
25) Hideki  
  
26) Noboru  
  
27) Syaokura  
  
28) Sakuran  
  
29) Syaokuran  
  
30) My personal favorite.Seto Kaiba!!!! *sigh* yesh, I'm in love with an anime character.  
  
So, VOTE!!!! You don't have to put the name if you're a lazy bum like me. Just put the number of the name you think best suites Sakura and Syaoran's baby boy. I know there are a LOT of names, but I sincerely need to pick one. So, PLEASE VOTE!!!! Or else you will not be getting the Epilogue.which is really twisted, by the way. 


	16. Epilogue

Finding a Mother; Being a Mother  
  
Epilogue  
  
Summary: Sakura finds out that her mom is not dead, but actually alive and living somewhere in the world. She goes on a quest to find her mother and find the truth- but meanwhile, she's pregnant with Syaoran's baby. In the end, she finds her mother. But who is she? And why did she leave?  
  
A/N: *sigh*.this is the last and finalist part of fam bam. I can't believe we've come so far!!! Thanks to ALL those who have reviewed, gave me suggestions and voted. It's really helped and motivated me to write this great fanfic. Well.I'm kind of reluctant to write this cuz then it'll be the end of Fam Bam.but.I guess I have to finish this sometime or another. I never actually thought this fanfic would come so far!!! 14 chapters and 163 reviews later, here I am. So, please review!! Or else I'm going to cry. Please review for the epilogue of Fam Bam. Thank you.and read on.  
  
It had been a week since her son was born, and Sakura was still didn't know what to name her baby.  
  
To make matters worse, she had to come up with two names: a Chinese one which her mother in law and sisters in law could call him, and a Japanese one which everyone else would call.  
  
Her little son kept Syaoran and her constantly up at night, but she wasn't tired at all. Her son's healthy lungs kept the whole neighborhood up at night.  
  
Sakura was in the baby room right now, nursing her little son when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"It's me can I come in?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Sure," Sakura said, and Syaoran came inside and smiled at the sight of his son and wife.  
  
"You look beautiful," Syaoran told her.  
  
"Thanks," Sakura blushed.  
  
But it was true. Sakura's face glowed with happiness, her cheeks were rosy and she radiated contentment.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go look for a job," Syaoran said.  
  
"What? Why? You still need to go to school," Sakura said.  
  
"I know.I'm just planning on getting a temporary one as maybe an intern at a law office or something. I need to support our family," Syaoran said.  
  
"Okay." Sakura said.  
  
"Well, I'm going to be going, okay?" Syaoran said.  
  
"Right! Okay. I'm going grocery shopping right now, so can you take us?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sure," Syaoran said, and Sakura gently picked up the now-asleep baby and put him in a portable crib thingy.  
  
They got into the car, and as soon as Sakura got dropped off at the grocery store, she put her son into a carriage and pushed him into the grocery store.  
  
Instantly, flocks of people were cooing at the beautiful baby, and Sakura had to push her way through to get inside.  
  
After she was done with her usual shopping, she went to the checkout stand and rang everything up and got out her trust coupon book her mother had given her and laughing used coupons.  
  
She had help from three boys getting her groceries for her, and walked home.  
  
Once inside the large, quiet house, the baby woke up and started wailing.  
  
"Shhh." Sakura cooed to the baby, and started singing,  
  
"Rock a bye baby  
  
On the tree top  
  
When the wind blows  
  
The cradle will fall."  
  
Until the baby soon fell asleep.  
  
Sakura was staring at her beautiful son. He was an exact replica of his father and mother, right down to the shape of their toes and the direction his hair grew.  
  
Suddenly, the perfect name hit her. It was full of hope, love, peace and meaning. Sakura smiled, and called Syaoran on his cell phone.  
  
"Syaoran? I got the baby name," she giggled, and Syaoran asked what it was.  
  
"I can't tell you right now. How about we host a baby name party?" Sakura squealed.  
  
"What? What's that?"  
  
"Let's just have a party okay?  
  
"Fine..whatever you say, wifey-dear," Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura excited started dialing her friends, relatives and people in general. She paused for a moment and smiled inwardly at the name she picked out. It was perfect.  
  
That night.  
  
"Okay, I just called you guys together because I got a baby name picked out," Sakura announced.  
  
The whole group sighed, thinking, "Finally."  
  
Even Yelan and her four daughters were in the crowd including everyone from the baby shower, her father, brother and Yukito, Yamazaki and Eriol.  
  
Sakura dramatically raised her wine glass she was drinking, and said, "Our son shall be named Xiao Ying for his official Chinese name," Sakura said.  
  
Everyone murmured an agreement. The name, "Little Eagle" perfectly suited the feisty son of "Cherry Blossom" and "Little Wolf".  
  
"And for his Japanese name." Sakura said, and paused. The crowd hushed down, and Sakura said, "Drum roll, please."  
  
Touya started beating on his lap to make the drumroll sound, and Sakura said, "Daichi Shaoran Li."  
  
Everyone sighed, "Ahhh.!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura grinned happily, and Syaoran kissed Sakura.  
  
"Good name," Tomoyo complimented.  
  
"Grand first son, and Shaoran from Syaoran. That's very good," Fujitaka praised.  
  
"Did my Little Wolf have any say in what the baby's name would be? Tradition is the grandfather picks out the name, but since Syaoran's father is not here," Yelan said, before Syaoran interrupted, "Mom! We agreed that Sakura could name our first child. Besides, this is the new century."  
  
Yelan huffed for a while, but then lovingly kissed Daichi and thanked Sakura, "Thank you for a healthy grandson. He is going to be very powerful."  
  
Daichi smiled up at his grandmother. He caught a sight of Touya and started wailing.  
  
"Okay, party's over. We're going to register for a birth certificate tomorrow, so we'll be busy!" Sakura said, and ushered everyone out the door, saying her farewells.  
  
Daichi Shaoran Li. Xiao Ying.  
  
That night.  
  
Syaoran was thumping upstairs at night after a hard day of searching for work, when he paused before Sakura and his bedroom.  
  
He knocked, and Sakura's seductive voice said, "Come in! I've been waiting for you," she drawled.  
  
Syaoran gave a quizzical look to himself and opened the door and nearly gasped when he saw Sakura in a see through black negligee. And no, she wasn't wearing anything under it.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" he asked when he got his voice back.  
  
"You know what the meaning is." Sakura said sexily.  
  
"Not that I'm complaining or anything.but."  
  
"Come on!!! I'm cold, here!" Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran shrugged and got into the bed and started kissing Sakura passionately, trying to make up for the 10 months of torture.  
  
"Mmmmm." Sakura moaned, and Syaoran started unbuckling his belt.  
  
He got all the way down to unzipping his pants when the baby monitor crackled, and Daichi started crying again with his healthy lungs.  
  
Sakura got up reluctantly and put on a robe before going out to feed Daichi.  
  
"Oh boy," Syaoran sighed, "And this is just the beginning."  
  
A/N: Yesh, that's the epilogue. *sigh* an end to a great fanfiction.that I ACTUALLY FINISHED!!!!! YES, IT"S A MIRACLE!!! As I said before, MANY MANY thanks to those who contributed to my story. Hope your happy with the names!! Sadly, Seto Kaiba only got three votes. That sucks. Anyways.please read my other stories. And look for many more fanfictions coming from my way!!!!! 


End file.
